Great Escape
by Lzay-Niight
Summary: I left everything behind when I decided to move to forks in hopes of keeping me and mother safe from the Dark lord, but instead of one unexpected tag along, their is two. I never thought having Veela blood would make my life so complicated. Mpreg. Slash.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **_Edited 7/10/2013_

**Warnings: **Slash, Mpreg, Creature, Crossover, AU, Mid-War, Spoilers.

**Summary: **I left everything behind when I decided to move to forks in hopes of keeping me and mother safe from the Dark lord, but instead of one unexpected tag along, there is two. I never thought having Veela blood would make my life so complicated.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Great Escape<strong>_

_Chapter one_

* * *

><p>"Draco, you <strong>cann<strong>**ot** be serious!" Pansy yelled some-what over dramatically in my ear.

I scowled at her and shuffled away. "I am serious Pans. I can't _do_ this anymore." I tried pleading with her, but she wasn't really listening to me. She was in Everyone-is-Against-Me mode. There was no reasoning at this point, I knew, but it couldn't hurt to try right?

"We are in the middle of a war! How can you just up and leave like this! More importantly, how could you leave _me_!?" Her voice was getting to screeching quality, and tears were squeezed out of her eyes.

I couldn't believe she was trying to pull one over me, but indulged to get it out of her system, as I know she would have done for me. Our friendship knows no bounds.

I resist rolling my eyes and instead let a tired sigh escape pass my lips, "I'm sorry, but I can't let him do this to my mother or me. We have to leave. It's now or never." She wasn't the only one who loved to be dramatic. It gets the point across.

She let out a loud sob muffled by her hands over her mouth, "I don't want you to leave, Draco. How the hell am I supposed to contact you in America? What if something happens and we need you to come back?" She asked, rubbing frantically at her eyes now.

I frowned, "Why would you need me to come back?" Pansy is a smart enough girl to realize there would be no 'coming to the rescue!' on my bloody watch, so what was she playing at?

She shrugged her shoulders, "You-Know-Who will not be happy, Draco. Are you _sure_ he will not be able to find you?" She asked. Notice how her face shows no hint of tears, or the distress for the matter, the bitch. Pansy was digging, and since I didn't feel like being a bitch today, I am going to be _nice _and let her.

I looked away, "I would like to think so, but I can never be so sure when it comes to the Dark Lord." I hadn't meant to say that, but it was out there now. I can't really picture many places being completely safe from the Dark Lord at this point. Let's hope I am proven wrong…and soon.

Pansy made an irritated noise at the back of her throat. "You _are_ only going to protect your mother and yourself, right?" She asked me, with accusing eyes.

My head snapped in here direction, and of lookie, my scowl was back. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?" I snarled. No need to beat around the bush, were all friends.

My reaction must have given me away, when a sympathetic, yet knowing look flashed in her eyes, before becoming blank as a white wall.

"It's alright if you're not over it Draco. What he did to you was unacceptable." She said gently, steeping forward to put a cautious hand on my shoulder.

I shrugged her off, and walked closer to my packed items on my bed, "This has nothing to do with that." I lied, albeit not very good, but I wasn't expecting to talk about _him_.

A skeptical dark eyebrow was raised, "Really? Then why do I have a feeling that this has everything to do with what happen that night?" She crosses her arms over her chest and gives me a look.

I shrugged and began to too shrink my bags to pocket size, "You're wrong." I said with little conviction even to my ears.

"You don't have to lie about it. What Blaise did to you was wrong, but you didn't deny him either." She said, sitting on my bed with an annoyed huff.

I glared at her, "Weren't you just crying a few minutes ago?" I asked, and obvious topic change.

She waved me off with a slender hand, "I thought if I cried, you would stay longer, but I see it didn't do much good."

I snorted, "Sorry to disappoint, but I have no intentions in staying here any longer than necessary. Next week is when it all is supped to go down, and I refuse to subject mother to that. And you _know _you're fake tears never worked on me." I said and my voice came out a bit odd. I can say for sure that the news of the 'big event' happening next was stumbled on by pure accident. I had been in my father's study, heard voices, ducked into a secret alcove and was made privy to it, a few weeks ago. I had been packing and planning since then with mother.

Pansy's lips curled up as if she smelled something foul, "Fine"

I pocketed my bags and looked down at my muggle clothes with mild dislike. They really weren't as bad as my father made it seem. Sure, they weren't as comfortable or stylish as my silk robes, but they had their own appeal; light blue colored jeans that the muggles called skinny, with a black silver studded belt and plain white vans took up my lower region. While a silky silver V neck and a form fitting white vest was over it, I had two sliver chains around my neck and three piercings in each ear.

I made a show of turning around, and raised a questioning eyebrow at Pansy. "How do I look?" I asked. _I _knew I looked good, but it was always a bonus to hear someone else say so too.

She grinned and let out a small whistle, "Well, it's a good thing your father isn't coming with you or he would have had a heart attack if he saw the way his precious heir was dressed now." She said with a small chuckle.

I let a small knowing smile grace my lips, "My father isn't aware of anything."

Pansy froze, deep chocolate eyes going wide, "What!" She snapped, standing up from my bed.

I winced at the high pitch noise and glared at her, "Did you actually think my father would let me escape to America so mother and I could avoid the 'special event' the Dark Lord had planned for us?" I asked her, moving to shrink the boxes that contained books and a two year supply of potions.

She sat back down with her red lips turned down in a frown, "He wasn't informed about next week, at all?" She asked, almost hopeful.

I gave her a annoyed look. "Of course, not! The Dark Lord is no full, Pansy. He knew my father would have likely whisked us away upon hearing of the event." I said, also pocketing the shrunken boxes to keep my hands busy. My voiced wavered a bit at the end, for I wasn't completely sure…

A small sigh of relief left her lips, and at my odd look, she explained, "I thought he was aware and still went along with you-know-who." She said, standing up to follow me out my room.

I looked outside and saw that it was dark out. "You should be going back to your safe house Pansy. It's almost time for mother and me to depart."

Pansy also looked out of the window, a sad look in her eyes. "I really don't want you to go Draco. I mean, what are you going to do without me, your beautifully, talented friend by your side?" She said dramatically, pulling me into a bear hug.

I rolled my eyes, "Honestly Pansy, if you really want to come with me that bad, all you had to do was ask, and not put on a bad play to get your way." I said with mild annoyance, pulling away from the embrace to give her an amused look.

She blinked at me for a moment, and the next thing I knew I was being dragged down the stair where mother was waiting at with an over excited best friend, "Well, since you asked so nicely, I would _gladly_ tag along to this place that is named after silverware, I mean honestly who name a town after something you eat. Forks, what a horrible name, maybe we can somehow get it changed to Pansy the Queen or something more interesting. Oh, and know need to worry about my things, I packed before I came here in case you asked me to come, and my parents already agreed to it, seeing as it's much better than our safe house in France. And also…." She continued to ramble on, as I gazed at her in mock shock.

She had every intention of coming with me to the very beginning, and I can't help but be a little glad.

I shook my head in silent amusement as we reached the entry way of the manor, were my mother was waiting for us. She smiled knowingly when she saw Pansy drag me over too her, "Pansy dear, do you plan on tagging along with us?" She asked politely, though her expression told that she expected the brunette girl to say 'yes'.

Pansy smiled, "Yes Lady Malfoy, I do hope that there is room for another." She said, all polite and gracious.

Mother nodded, her smile widening, "Yes, the house that I had bought is a four bedroom, plenty of room for another, and I bought an extra plane ticket just in case, nothing to worry about, my dear."

I looked from my smiling mother to, my grinning best friend, wondering what just happened. Then noticed that Pansy was wearing a purple rob, and made a tsking sound, "How do you plan on going to a muggle transport place when you are wearing robes Pans?" I asked amusement in my voice.

Pansy wasn't detoured and took off her robes to reveal, a dark jean skirt and a plain red tan top, with a matching jean jacket to her skirt. There was a black choker on her pale neck and small silver chained cross around her neck.

She grinned at my shock expression, "I came prepared for anything Drake-poo." She cued with a fake sweet voice, and proceeded to shrink and her robe and places it in a small purse, and looked over at my mother with a smile, "Ready when you are Lady Malfoy."

My mother nodded and walked out, her muggle dress shifting delicately at the action, and ushered us to follow her to a plain black car parked outside.

Before I decided to go through with this escape plan, I looked up and studied muggle living so I wouldn't make a fool of myself when I was to go through with the plan. I was glad I did so.

The drive to the airport was uneventful except for the small talk me and Pansy shared together, it was boring and I ended up dozing off a bit.

We arrived just when our plane was boarding, and after convincing Pansy that the plane was safe and that it wasn't going to crash with the help of my mother, we boarded it.

The flight was an interesting experience. It wasn't as fun and thrilling as a broom, but it wasn't all that boring either. For instance you could read, sleep, and eat on the plane. And also watch that weird box that the muggles called television, and it was fun trying to convince Pansy that there were not actual people in it.

After reading four of my potion books and two about male Veela I became bored again and decided to take a nap, and I must have been tired, because that one hour nap, turned into a eight hour one, and the next thing I knew I was being shaken a wake by a very frighten Pansy.

"Draco, get up! I can't believe you said this was safe! Look out the window, the plane is damaged in were going to DIE! GET UP!" She screamed frantically, causing a stir with the other occupants who began to look out the window in panic.

I smacked her hands away in annoyance, and glared sleepily at the panicked brunette, "Pansy, were not about to die, you oblivious idiot, were just landing." I said, having also read up on planes and how they worked to make sure that they were safe for travel.

She paused in her panic to blink stupidly at me. One of the flight attendances came over to calm down the people in first class, and another came over and instructed in a cold polite tone for Pansy to stop causing a scene and to sit down and buckle up. She did so quietly, with an embarrassed flush across her pale skin.

I let out an amused chuckle, "I wouldn't have gotten on this metal contraction if I wasn't sure that it would get us to our destination safely, Pans." I said, looking over were my mother shared a seat with another passenger, we shared an amused look.

She mumbled something under her breath, and I leaned in to hear her clearer, "What was that?" I asked.

She glared up at me, were she had sunken down in her seat, "I said, you could have warned me beforehand you brat." She hissed angrily at me.

I felt a bit guilty, and gave her a halfhearted apologetic look, "Sorry, I didn't think you would react like this, or I would have told you."

She let out a small sign and sat bolt straight in her seat when the plane began to rock, "What the hell?" She whispered loudly, looking urgently at me.

I gave her a blank look, "Were landing Pansy, I already told you that."

She glared over at me, and held the armrest of her chair tightly as the plane rocked again.

I looked at her deathly pale skin, and her thin lips, and decided that I could be a bit kinder to the terrified girl, and rested a comforting slender hand over her own. Her head snapped over to me, and I gave her a reassuring smile.

There was a small 'ping' noise and the pilot's voice filled the plane, "We will be landing soon folks, so just hold on tight. Remember, nobody is to get up from their seats, and all electronic devices must be shut off for you safety, thank you."

It was forty minutes later that we were walking out the airport, with some luggage's we decided not to shrink for show, and entered a ugly yellow car, that the muggles called a 'taxi', that would drive us to the house that we would be staying in for however long.

I looked out the window to the passing scenery in thought.

Pansy was fast asleep, and using my shoulder as a pillow, while my mother sat in the front seat asking question after question to the driver about forks and the places in it.

_You are only going to protect your mother and yourself, right?_

I blinked as Pansy's words from earlier came back to me, and shook them out of my head.

She was wrong; I wasn't running away from that night. **But, you aren't exactly facing it head on either, **a voice that sounded eerily like Aunt Bella whispered tauntingly in my head.

I gritted my teeth, and looked out the window, and pushed those thoughts firmly out.

I wasn't running away, I was escaping.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** _Getting back in the grove. I Like this version better and I added more detail. The next nine chapter should be posted before this week ends + the next installment. _**  
><strong>

**_R/R!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, here it is. Chapter two of Great Escape.**

**Sorry about the short chapter, but I will try my best to update weekly from now on. :P**

**Warnings: None for this chapter.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Great Escape<strong>

_Chapter two_

"Draco! Draco, wake up!" Pansy hissed while elbowing me roughly in the ribs, jutting me out of my dream state.

I let out a small pained groan, and nursed my bruised side while glaring at the smirking girl, "What the hell Pans? You can't wake me up like a normal person?" I asked, massaging my side with a small pout.

She just grinned, and pointed at the window, "Where here." She stated simply.

I blinked owlishly at her before looking out my window and saw a large house with a large garage attached to it.

It looked like it had been built just recently.

Pansy looked at the house with wonder, "Have you gotten it recently made Mrs. Malfoy?" She asked mother with a curious look.

Narrcius looked from the house then too the two teens in the back seat with a small smile. "Yes, the other available houses were quite…small in size. This town is extremely small when it comes to population, and rumors spread fast. I have no intentions of being a part of that so I had a house readymade. There is furniture already inside." She said, getting out of the car after paying the taxi driver with American money.

I shrugged, and also got out, "At least we don't have to worry about noisy neighbors." I said, looking at the trees and dead grass surrounding the house.

Pansy let out an agreeable snort, "Yes, at least one good thing comes out of living in the middle of a forest."

I rolled my eyes, and helped her out of the disgustingly yellow car.

Mother was already in the front yard examining the house and it surroundings with a critical eye. I walked over towards her and raised an eyebrow. "What is it?" I asked curiously.

She smiled at me, something she was doing a lot lately, and said, "I was just making sure they got the design I wanted right and they did."

I gave her an odd look, but said nothing.

She smiled over at me before disappearing inside the house.

Pansy walked over towards me with arms full of bags, with a confused yet irritated look on her face. "Your mum has been acting weird Draco." She shoved three medium size bags in my arms, "You don't plan on letting a lady like me to carry these entire things do you now?" She said over her shoulder as she followed after mother and entered the house with a huff.

I rolled my grey, now silver eyes and followed after her.

The house looked much better inside then it did out. The furniture looked new and unused.

I dumped the baggage in the walk way in favor of exploring my new home, and since I couldn't find Pansy or mother, I would guess they were doing the same.

The entrance way was connected to the living room and kitchen area as well as stair that led to the second floor. I glanced briefly in the kitchen to see that it was cleaned, and there was already a stove and refrigerator, so there was no need to worry about buying one. The kitchen also had a wooden table and four chairs to go with it.

I moved on to the living area and was a bit surprised to see an entertainment center and a stylish seating area in front of it.

I blinked at the large flat screen and looked over at the black leather couches with approval, and walked further inside the medium sized room. The house seemed to be much larger than the outside let on, and I could easily see myself getting used to the new setting.

A desk with a plain, but expensive black computer was also in the room as well as a dark wooded bookshelf that had muggle books packed inside.

"I made sure the place was furnished before we moved here." A soft voice said behind me, and I let out a startled squeak before turning to see my mother walking towards me, amusement shining in her blue eyes.

I looked around the room again, and nodded before walking out and heading upstairs to choose a room for myself.

The second floor was just one big walkway with two doors on each side and another at the end.

Pansy walked out of the second one too my left, all luggage gone from her hands with a blank look, "The rooms aren't as big as the one I had back at home, but nothing I can fix with a enlarging spell," she said with a shrug before passing me and walking down the stairs with a, "The last door has been already claimed by your mother." thrown over her shoulder.

I shrugged and opened the door on my right and saw that it was a medium sized bathroom, and then went for the second one.

Pansy was right, the room was small.

A dark grey colored the walls, while the carpet was black. There was queen size bed that took up most of the room with silver bedding, and a computer desk as well as a small lounging area. There were two doors to my surprise that most likely led to a bathroom and closet. I had thought the one out in the hallway was the only one in the house, and was glad that I was proven wrong.

I walked in further and begin to take out my shrunken luggage from my pockets and restored them back to their normal size. I walked over to the first door and opened it so see it was a small bathroom with slytherin green.

I rolled my eyes; it was quite obvious that this room was meant to be mine from the start.

I closed the bathroom door and opened the closet door next to it, and saw that it was _much_ larger then it appeared outside, and began to unpack my things.

It was too dangerous to let potion such as the one I have and magical charms sit around my room and not expect anyone to get hurt.

It was an hour later, when I stepped out of my closet; everything packed and organized perfectly in a way that it was close to impossible for them to be of danger to anyone. Most of the magical items I brought with me were hidden by clothes and others had charms on them, so only a witch or wizard is able to see it.

I closed the door behind me, and cast an alarm charm one it for muggles; It best to be safe than sorry.

There were boxes floating around the room, and posters and other objects flying about to arrange themselves to my taste.

I was done unpacking in ten minutes flat, oh how I love magic.

With one final look at my now personalized room, I stepped out and headed down stair to see what Pansy and mother was up to.

They were in the kitchen together, talking quietly with tea in front of them. Pansy spotted me first and grinned at me, and waves her hand in a 'come here' motion.

I did so with an annoyed huff.

She smiled when I sat down across from her and next to mother. "What are you two talking about?" I asked curiously, as I watch a cup of tea float over to me.

Pansy shrugged, "Muggle School, and the Indian reserve."

I raised a pale eyebrow in interest, "Indian reserve?" I questioned wanting answers.

She shrugged again, "I'm not exactly sure, Narrcius just now mentioned it to me." She looked over at my mother in cue for her to continue.

I blinked at the first name, but didn't say anything. I could always question her later, and compared to the topic at hand it wasn't that much of importance.

"I think you should try going to school, darling." Mother said next to me, her expression back to its usual blank mask.

"No." Was my simple answer, I had no intentions of going to a muggle school when I decided to leave and I don't plan on doing so now. This after all, was a temporary stay, and when we get back to England I would resume my education in  
>Hogwarts.<p>

She didn't seem surprised by my immediate response and suggested instead, "Then how about home school?"

Pansy nodded, "I don't mind getting home schooled if it would stop us from going to muggle school. It's not like we haven't done it before right Draco?" She said turning to me, her brown eyes determined.

I looked from mothers pale blank face to pansies determined one, and it clicked that I really didn't have a choice in the matter.

I let a tired sign escape passed my lips and agreed to it.

It was a pointless fight when both my mother and Pansy was involved.

_Well, at least I don't have to go to the muggle school, and I won't be behind when I return to England._

Mother cold mask broke into a tiny smile, a calculating look in her pale blue eyes, that I was much wary of. "Then it decided. You will be home schooled for what the muggles called you junior year, and go to muggle school for your senior year."

I and Pansy blinked dumbly at the same time.

"Wait! What!" I asked appalled at the same time Pansy shrieked, "Muggle School?"

Mother simply nodded, her eyes set and stone, "Yes." She stated firmly.

We both couldn't do anything but gaze haplessly at each other. In one years' time, we would be forced to be educated with muggles.

* * *

><p><strong>Well there you have it. They have moved into their new home, and the next chapter may or may not future Jacob, I haven't decided.<strong>

Next chapter preview: **Draco gets quickly bored of his new setting after constantly seeing it for one month, and decides to do so much needed exploration with Pansy as his sidekick. :P**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is chapter three of Great Escape.**

**It took me awhile to decide on if Draco would meet Jacob yet, but I didn't want to rush this story and I wanted to go a different route then the others as you will see in this chapter. :)**

**I hope you enjoy!**

**Warning: _I would tell you but then that would ruin the surprise._  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Great Escape<strong>

_Chapter three_

It been one month since we have moved to Forks, and I'm starting to think that we are the only one that lives in this town.

At first the idea of solitude was appealing, but after staying inside for a whole month without seeing any chance of life for miles, it has become a bit lonely even with Pansy to keep me company.

I and Pansy were currently lounging on in my room. She was sitting in my small lounging area with a muggle magazine in her hand, flipping the pages with little interest.

I also had a muggle fashion magazine, studying the latest fashion and other stuff the teenage group would be interested in. It was a small project me and Pansy decided to take up, after mother decided we were to go to school with the muggles a year from now. It was only rational that we studied up on muggle living, and how to go about it so as to not bring unwanted attention to ourselves.

There was a small frustrated noise, and then a dull thud as the magazine Pansy had hit the floor. "I hate to admit it, but I would much rather wear a small mini skirt, or a cute dress than wizarding clothes." She said, getting off the couch to pick up another magazine from the small stack on my coffee table.

I looked at the slender male model wearing pale ripped up skinny jeans and a tight fitting shirt in the magazine I was looking through, and had to silently agree.

I sat down my magazine on my bed and looked out the large window that took up most of the wall. I was only met with trees, trees, and more trees.

I got up from my position on my bed, "Let's go exploring." I said to Pansy, who gave me an odd look.

"Exploring? What the heck are we, Grinffindors?" She asked bemused.

I rolled my eyes at her, "Aren't you bored?" I asked.

She shrugged, "Nothing I haven't had to go through back at home." She said simply and wen t back to her magazine.

I walked over to her and snatched the magazine with an annoyed look, "Aren't you curious about our surroundings? We're going to be staying here for quite a while Pansy." I said, tossing the magazine onto my bed.

She paused in her glaring, a thoughtful look coming across her pretty features. "Fine." She said, and I had to resist the urge to grin in triumph.

Pansy was always too curious for her own good.

After telling mother what we were doing so she would know where to find us, we set off on our little adventure.

It was an hour later when we came to a deserted beach. It was weird that nobody was in sight on such a pretty sunny day, but we didn't question it much.

We pulled up our blue jeans and took off our socks and shoes in favor of putting our feet in the cool salty water.

Pansy let out a sign, "It's been ages since we've been to a beach, huh?" She asked me with a small splash of water my way.

I scowled and splashed her back, making her laugh. "Oh don't be childish Draco." She said.

I gave her an amused look, "Yes, because I was the first one to do it" I said, sarcastically.

She just grinned at me, before her facial features took on a serious look. "What happened that night?" She asked me, turning to look at the setting sun.

I froze for a moment, shocked at the sudden interrogation. I shook my head, and snapped out of my stupor, and also looked at sun, it was a beautiful sight, "Nothing I didn't want to happen." I said after a while.

She let out a sign, "Blaise said you weren't willing at first, and even put up a struggle."

I turned and got out the water so she wouldn't see my shocked look. I thought he didn't remember that night, and now that I know he does, it made it all the more bad.

I shrugged, "I didn't want to sleep with him when he was so intoxicated, but my body said otherwise." I said in disgust, flashes of that night coming to sight in my mind's eye.

I hated it.

"Let's go back." I said before Pansy could reply.

There was splashing noise as she got out of the water, but instead of putting on her shoes she grabbed my arm, and spun me around to face her, an irritated look on her face.

"How long do you plan on keeping this to yourself?" She hissed, angrily.

I glared at her, trying to ignore the tightening feeling of my chest, "It's none of your business! What happened that night was a mistake, and I have no intentions of acknowledging it!" I shouted, and wrenched myself out of her grip.

She shook her head, making black stands of hair fall in her face, "You don't see it as a mistake do you? You are only saying that because of what happened afterwards. Don't bother trying to lie; Blaise told me everything."

My head snapped up, surprised, "Everything?" I whispered appalled.

I _really_ hated this.

She shrugged, "He only told me after I kept pestering him about it." She stepped closer towards me and put a gently hand on my shoulder, "I get it if you don't want to talk about it right this minute, but you do have to face it at some point." She said, before unrolling her jeans and putting back on her slip on.

I stood there for a moment, before also rolling down my jeans and putting on my flip flops.

The walk back home was silent; the only noise that was heard was the natural one form the forest. We made sure to track out trail with a spell that showed us small arrows on which way to go so we wouldn't get lost.

I could tell that mother knew something was up, but wisely decided to stay quiet about it this time around.

It was one week later I decided to confront Pansy about that night, but it didn't go exactly as planned since I was too busy throwing back up my breakfast, when a bout of nausea became too strong to ignore.

I manage to pass it off as stress when Pansy and mother confront me about it, but I had a sickening feeling that it was more to it than just that.

I was unable to talk to Pansy that morning as I planned and tried again during lunch, but I ended up face first into the toilet throwing back up lunch.

I knew something was wrong with me for some time now, but I had ignored it since seemed be gone by lunch time and whatever I was coming down with seemed to be taking it time to really hit.

It has been three weeks, and it seems the virus I had it just now taking affect.

I tried again during dinner, but I was too exhausted to go through with it and went straight to bed.

Another week passed without me noticing it, and it was Pansy who brought the topic back up during lunch time.

She sat down her napkin and gave me an expectant look, "Are you ready now? Two weeks after the beach?" She asked, her expression blank, but her b=voice didn't hide her irritation.

I didn't respond at first, I was a bit busy trying to keep my lunch down when my stomach lurched violently and a bolted for the bathroom down stairs, and barely made it to the toilet. I didn't stop until my stomach was empty. I felt a cool hand push my hair that escaped from my ponytail out of my face and signed. It was a great relief to my warm forehead.

Pansy let out a disgusted noise as the stench from the toilet finally reached her, and immediately flushed the toilet.

"Gosh Draco, are you sure it just stress now?" She asked while pulling me onto my feet.

I shook my head, "It been going on for a month in a half now, but it never was as bad as it been the past two weeks." I said honestly.

Her chocolate eyes widen to an amusing size before shrieking, "A MONTH IN A HALF! Are you _mad _you idiot? What if it is something serious and you're just now admitting to it?" She asked me, he voice going up a few notches at the end of her last question.

I winced. Her voice was not helping the pounding headache I had at all.

I let out a tiny whimper a held my head, "Pansy, please lower your voice, my head cannot take such high pitches right now." I pleaded, walking out the bathroom to lay spread eagle on one of the leather couches.

She followed me out and angry look still present on her face, but her voice didn't squeak when she asked, "Have you tried to treat it with anything yet? You mom will not be happy to learn that you kept it for so long, but I'm sure she will have a better idea of what it is. She used to study healing right?" She asked me, kneeling on the floor next to me, and feeling my forehead.

I nodded, and winced when it seem to make my headache worse in doing so.

We both looked up when we heard the front door open, and I wasn't surprised to see mother step in, arms full with bags.

She took one look at my state and hurried over after she sat the bags down in the walk way, "Again?" She asked Pansy as she took her spot in kneeling before me and touching my head.

Pansy nodded, "Yeah, and it seems that it has been going on for a month in a half." She said, grinning at me when I glared at her.

Mother seemed to freeze when she heard that and her cold blue eyes glared down at me making me flinch, "A month!" she said calmly, but her eyes told me clearly that she was not pleased.

I tried to defend myself, "It was never this bad. It was felt nausea in the morning and by lunchtime it would be gone." I said.

This seemed to have so affect in my favor, her eyes widen as she whispered, "In the mornings?"

I nodded, "Yes, but it has gotten to the point where it is also happening during lunchtime."

She didn't say anything, and seemed to be deep in thought.

"Is that all?" Pansy asked from her position on the arm of the couch, her dark eyes where narrowed.

I thought about it for a moment and said, "I'm tired a lot of the time."

Mothers eyes narrowed at this, "Have you had sex recently?" She asked me bluntly.

Pansy and I gapped at her.

"Mother!" I shrieked sitting up.

She smiled at me in a reassuring way, but her eyes looked troubled, "Oh don't be so embarrassed Draco, I have known that you have lost you virginity for some time now." She said amusement in her voice.

I shook my head and took a glance at Pansy who was grinning slyly at me, her expression clearly saying, 'If only she knew.'

I gave her a warning look before nodding to confirm that 'yes, I did have sex recently'.

Mother stood up and took out her wand, banishing the groceries to the kitchen and flicked her wand again so that they would put themselves away.

She turned back to me, "Did you store all the positions I told you to bring in your room?" she asked me.

I gave her an odd look but nodded. She disappeared up the stairs after I did so, and came back minutes later with two small bottles, one purple and the other a misty white.

Pansy was also looking at my mother oddly, "Are you going to heal him using a potion?" She asked her.

I see I wasn't the only one weird out. My mother hated using potions to take care of any injury or sickness; she usually used her wand instead.

Mother shook her head, a sad look on her face, "It's not that easy." She said, and sat the two bottles on the table.

I sat up, alarmed, "Is it really that bad?" I asked her.

Pansy also had a worried look on her face now.

Mother took in a deep breath before saying, "You do know we are Veela right Draco?" She asked me, and at my 'duh' look she smiled. "Then you also know that submissive male Veela are able to carry a child without the help of a potion." She continued.

I nodded, not seeing where she was going with this, "Yes, I know mother. You've only drilled it in my head to use protection for two years now."

Pansy was giving me a disbelieving look. "Are you serious!" She asked me.

I looked at her, and then remembered I never told her that male Veela's could get pregnant as long as they were the submissive one.

"Yes." I said simply.

Mother cleared her throat to get both of our attention, "Yes, well, it is quite rare for a male Veela to become pregnant without his mate and even then it takes a while for them to be with child."

I nodded lazily, all this information wasn't new.

Pansy punched me in the shoulder, "Great! Now you can name your children after me!" she joked.

I let out a small laugh and shoved at her playfully.

Mother smiled at the carefree display and took out her wand, "Draco I'm going to run a few test over you to see if I am correct in my theory." She said in warning.

I lay back down as my answer.

She did three test the first one I easily recognized as a checkup, but the other two I came up empty haven not seen them before.

Mother seemed to pale slightly when she was done and stood up, a surprised yet somewhat happy look on her face.

Pansy noticed as well, "What is it Mrs. Malfoy?" She asked.

Mother looked up at her with a tiny frown, "Dear, I told you can call me by name, and it seems that Draco is seven weeks pregnant." She said pleasantly, smiling down at me.

Pansy let out a gasp at the same time I screamed, "WHAT?"

* * *

><p><em>Haha. As if you weren't expecting that. :P<em>

**I'll try yo get chapter four out this week, but I make no promises.**

**_R/R!_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Tada~**

**Chapter four people! And I got it done in ONE DAY! A new record for me! :DD**

**I ADORE this chapter; I think it's the best one yet!  
><strong>

**Warnings: Heavy hints of Blaise/Draco and Blaise/Harry. Mpreg.**

**Also if anyone is wondering, Draco and Pansy are 16!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Great Escape<strong>

_Chapter four_

"He is PREGNANT!" Pansy shrieked standing up from her leaning position to walk around the couch.

Mother nodded, her eyes never leaving my frozen face. "Draco darling, are you alright?" She asked me softly, a worried tone colored her voice.

I wanted to no and say that 'I was fine.' But it would be too big of a lie. I _wasn't _alright, and as I was once again acquainted to the toilet bowl, I knew I made that obvious. Even when my stomach was empty of food, I still had good old bile to rely on; Lucky me.

Mother gently lifted me away from the toilet and pushed the purple bottle into my hand, and at my questioning look, said; "It will help settle your stomach."

I drowned it all in one gulp, and almost immediately felt the effect of the potions and let out a tiny content sigh.

"He is pregnant!" I heard Pansy whisper behind mother, and looked up at her. Pure disbelief was written clearly on her face.

"Yes." Mother said and urged us both out of the bathroom and back into the living room.

It was ten minutes later when we were gathered around the living room area, a cup of tea in each of our hands with a calming potion in it.

I sipped mines steadily and looked down at my slipper covered feet, purposely avoiding my mother expectant eyes and Pansy's sympathetic ones.

My emotions where much like a mixed up haze at the moment, and I could only recognize two of them; Happiness and self-contempt.

I could easily blame the happiness I felt so warm in light, on my Veela. As a submissive being with child gives us a great happiness even if the child is not our mates, a baby is a baby, and a Veela would care for their children with love regardless of the other father.

Self-contempt could also be blamed on my Veela, but only partly. It was most likely from having a child that wasn't fathered by my mate, but it was also because of that moment of weakness on that day.

And as much as I don't want to admit it, I was also happy that I got the chance to carry Blaise's child.

It's never easy to get over your first love.

Pansy cleared her throat nosily, and snapped me out of my dream state. "I think it time to talk about your feelings Dray." She said a heavy hint of amusement in her voice and facial features.

I let a small smirk pull at my lips, and couldn't help but fill light a Pansy's attempt at lightening the mood.

"Draco?" Mother soft voice brought me to look at her.

She smiled when I caught her eyes, "Who is the father?"

Any light mood that may have been in the air dropped at that one question. Pansy amused expression turned dark, and mothers smile changed into a blank mask when she felt the mood shift.

I squirmed as both of their intense gazes landed on me.

I've wanted to tell Pansy for two weeks now, I guess I just have to add mother to the mix.

I inhaled deeply before saying, "Blaise Zabini."

Mother gave me an analyzing look, "I don't understand." She said, and at my confused look she explained; "He is not your mate, is he?" She asked gently.

I let out a strangled noise, but nodded.

When I had found out that Blaise was not my mate, it hit hard that we weren't meant to be together; at least that is what my Veela thought.

"Usually only the Veela's mate is usually able to impregnate them unless he or she has been killed, or the mate has rejected the Veela and signed him or her off to another compatible mate." Mother explained to me.

I didn't respond and looked down at my pale hands in my lap.

"It was a one night stand, mother." I said, after I gathered my courage to do so, and when a little gasp escaped mother I looked directly in her eyes.

"I was only supposed to take him back to his room since he was too intoxicated to do so himself." I began, ignoring the two women in front of me.

_I laughed as Blaise stumbled again, and tripped. I manage to catch him before he fell face first into the floor and put his arm over my shoulder, while I snaked my arm around his waist to steady him._

"_You better make this up to me Blaise. I didn't plan on caring you all the way back to the dorms when I decided to go to the ravenclaw party." I said, while have carrying, half dragging his body towards the dungeons. _

_A mumble grunt was my only response, and I let out a small snort, "What happened to you tonight? You have always known when to stop drinking." I said conversely._

_At my question he tilted his head back and let out a humorless laugh, "Yes, I hate the way I get when I'm drunk, and yet it didn't stop me from drowning drink after drink." He said and straightens up, removing his arm from my shoulder and stepping away._

_I frowned at the odd behavior. I never seen Blaise so out of it before. He is usually always in control, keeping his emotion hidden and close his heart as possible. _

_I moved to the now kneeling body and sat down next to him. "Something happened." I stated simply._

_He snorted, a bitter sound to my ears, and nodded. "Yes, I lost something earlier today." He said his voice thick with alcohol._

_I raised an eyebrow in disbelief, "You're like this because you lost something? Honestly Blaise, what are you? A child?" I asked with amusement._

_He chuckled, the sound sending a shiver of pleasure down my spine and said, "Well, when you put it like that it does seem quite childish."_

_Suddenly he turned to me, his hazel eyes dark with lust, "You really are beautiful Draco." He said, his voice dipping a few octaves._

_I blinked, surprised by the sudden change and noticed I had lost control of my Veela lure and tried to get a hold of it when I was suddenly pushed down roughly._

_I let out a surprised gasp when my back hit the hard floor and winced when my head connected to it seconds later. I was dizzy for a moment, and tried to get up when a heavier body pinned me to the ground._

_There was a sharp intake of breath, "You smell so sweet. I wonder if you taste as sweet as you smell, hmm?" Blaise asked above me, his hands pinning mines above me._

_I struggled underneath him trying to push him off of me, but it was useless; Blaise has always been stronger than me when it comes to being physical._

"_Blaise, you don't know what you are doing. It's not you." I tried to plead with him, while also trying to ignore the sudden tightness in my jeans and how my heart kept trying to beat out of my chest._

_He shook his head, our faces so close to each other that I could feel his lips brush against mines, I couldn't suppress the shudder that ran through me as well as the tiny moan. _

_He grinned, "You want this." He stated simply, before crushing his lips roughly against mines._

_I struggled harder, but he held me firmly, and shoved his tongue down my throat when I tried to talk him out of it again._

_All it took was a few stokes and a shove of his hips for my resistant to stop, and I began to kiss him back._

_He groaned and pulled back, "I've known for a while now." He said, his tone suddenly serious, but that didn't stop his voice from slurring._

_I blinked up at him, surprised and very confused. "What?" I asked stupidly._

_He didn't answer but got up off of me, and extended a hand to help me up; I accepted it._

"_You have feelings for me don't you?" He asked me, his glaze eyes boring into my own surprised ones._

_I shook my head, denial on my lips when he smiled at me. "It's okay. I care about you too." He said softly, before closing the distant between us again._

_I was to surprise to stop him from shoving his tongue in my mouth again, and was still in a state of shock when he was pushing me down on my bed in my private bedroom._

_I only snapped out of it and pushed him away when he started to kiss down my neck, "Stop it! This isn't you Blaise, and you __**don't**__ share the feelings I have for you!" I snapped._

_He let out a surprised yelp when he was suddenly thrown to the floor, and after getting over the shock got up angrily, "At least I'm honest with my feelings instead of denying them!" He yelled getting back onto the bed._

_I scooted back and glared at him, "You don't like me Blaise; not the way I do. I still haven't gotten my lure under control, and unless you still feel the same way without it's help, then I suggest you stop." I snarled, getting a firm grip on my lure and pushing it back under my control._

_He blinked down at me, the lust in his gaze didn't waver but his vision seemed to clear up, and he looked down at me with an apologetic look. "Sorry Dray. I don't know what came over me." He said, and he didn't sound so drunk anymore._

_I nodded, accepting his apology, and moved to get off the bed when a hand on my arm stopped me. I looked up at Blaise surprised, and a bit hopeful, "What is it?" I asked._

_He smirked at me, "You can't blame what I feel on the Veela now Draco. I still want you." He said, and pulled me gently towards his chest, an odd look in his eyes._

_My eyes widen to a comical size when he laid me back down onto my bed and kissed me gently. When I didn't respond right away he stopped and looked down at me a worried look in his eyes._

"_You don't want this?" He asked me, a pout on his full lips._

_I couldn't believe he returned my feelings for him, and when that thought process and registered in my brain I pulled his head down and kissed him, opening my mouth when he prodded for entrance._

_I knew something was wrong when he paused in preparing me and gave me that look._

_I knew something was off when he refused to look at me after were done. He hid it well, and if I wasn't looking for it I wouldn't have noticed, but I saw the guilt in his eyes when he entered me. _

_He was impossible gentle with me throughout the whole process, I could have easily fooled myself into thinking that he actually meant every word he said, but I knew better. I knew him better then he thought I did._

_When he thought I wasn't listening after I came down my high of orgasm, he whispered, "Harry." So gently I had to strain to hear it, but I did, and it broke my heart._

_I was just a substitute._

_It was two days later when my suspicions were confirmed. _

_We were walking to our potion class together when his named was called out, and we turned to see none other than Harry Potter himself._

_He hadn't been seen for three days straight and I knew it was connected to Blaise and his odd behavior that night. _

_I never wished I was wrong so strongly in my life, but as it turns out, I was right._

_He looked a mess, with swollen red eyes and hit usual light tan skin was a deathly white. He looked from me to Blaise for a moment and then to our hands which were entwined with each other._

_Blaise had gone pale when his named had been called out seeming to recognize the voice immediately and his gripped tighten against mines to the point of hurting but I didn't say anything. I was too busy trying not to slap him and hex Potter._

_This had been going on for some years and it seems it was just now taking into the light; he lied to me for __**years.**_

"_Potter." He said curtly, nodding his head in the same fashion._

_Potter snapped out of staring at her hands and his eyes landed on me. I never seen them blaze with so much anger before they snapped over to Blaise, a hurt and betrayed look taking over his anger._

"_Was it some joke to you!" He yelled, and I was glad that we were alone in the hallway so no one could see this scene play out like an opera._

_Blaise tensed beside me for a moment before he glared at Potter with such intensity I had to step back a bit, "No it wasn't, but it seems it was to __**you.**__ What did you say that night before I left? Oh yeah, 'I don't want people to know that I have been dating a bloke for three years, not to mention you're in Slytherin. What would my friends say!'" He snarled viciously, taking a threatening step forward, but I held him back._

_I didn't want Blaise to go to Azkaban, even if it was for the murder of Harry Potter. I care for him to much for him to throw away his life for the boy-who-lived._

"_Blaise." I said quietly. _

_He turned to me, and even though he was trying to hide it behind his anger I could see that he was deeply hurt by what Potter had said, and I wanted nothing more than to Hex Potter then and now for hurting Blaise, but I knew it wasn't my fight and I had no right to step in._

_His gazes soften when it landed on me, "It's nothing." He glanced back at the stunned Grinffindor and turned to walk away, my hand still held firmly in his, and even though I was happy that he was rejecting Harry I knew that the battle for him wasn't over and I was right, yet again._

_Potter came back the next day looking better, and determined as well as apologetic. Blaise left with him after lunch and told me, "It's better to confront this so I can move on." But I knew better._

_He was in love with Potter, and even when knowing that he kept his relationship with Potter from me and Pansy for three years I was still in love with him._

_He forgave Potter and I broke up with him on the same day. He didn't bother to ask my reasoning on doing so; just gave me a sad look._

_He didn't love me._

_I left for Forks a week later when I found out what Voldemort was planning on doing to me or my mother._

_Before I left he tried to contact be but I ignored all his letters, and when the prophet came out the next morning with the headlines reading;__** BOY-WHO-TURNED-GAY-FOR-A-SLYTHERIN!**_

_I knew I had to leave, and not just because of Voldemort either._

I looked up from my lap after I was finished with the revised version of the weeks before we left.

Mother was pale, and had a dark look in her eyes, and Pansy was looking at me with something akin to pride and sorrow.

I got up without saying anything to the two and went up to my room for the night.

I had a lot to think about now, and one of the main topics is one I dread.

_Should I keep my baby?_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Raise your hand if you dislike Blaise and Harry about now! *Raises hand* xD<strong>_

_**R/R!**_

**Again, I'm a try to get the next chapter out this week, but I make NO promises. :P Though reviews will help me move along faster, it did last chapter. ^^ **_  
><em>


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is chapter five! ^^**

**Warnings: Mpreg. Also if your a big fan of Harry Potter and hated it when his character is bashed a bit, then this story isn't for you. It won't be over the top, but it's still there. Especially in the upcoming chapter.  
><strong>

**Parings: Heavy hints of Blaise/Draco, Blaise/Harry(I don't like this paring, but it helps with the story).**

**No Jacob in this either guys. Sorry~  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Great Escape<strong>

_Chapter five_

Another week passed before I decided that I wanted to go through with the pregnancy. I was officially two months pregnant now.

I walked down for breakfast in hopes of feeding my abnormally starving stomach as well as tell them my decision. I could tell mother wasn't happy that her grandchild would be a bastard, but since it was almost normal in America to be a single parent she didn't voice her thought.

Pansy seemed in between on being happy and supporting me and being sad and encouraging me to abort my baby.

In the end, I couldn't do it. It had a lot to do with my submissive Veela nature, but I also couldn't bear the thought of killing my first born even if Pansy said that it was normal to do so as well in America.

Mother smiled sweetly at me when I arrived into the kitchen, and I felt my mouth water when the aroma of bacon and eggs hit my nose.

I sat at the table as she piled food onto a plate and sat it in front of me, "Tea or orange juice?" She asked while going to get some toast that just popped out of a toaster.

"Orange juice, please." I said politely as I could with a mouth full of eggs.

She frowned at my mouth and put a glass full of orange juice and a plat with two toasted bread in front of me, "Now Draco, I understand you are feeding two stomachs now, but that doesn't give you an excuse to forget you table manners." She chided.

I swallowed the mouth full of food, and nodded.

Pansy walked into the kitchen fully dressed and eyed my pajama state with amusement. "I guess you couldn't wait until after you were properly dress to come down for breakfast, huh Draco?" She teased, while sitting across from me were a plate and tea awaited her.

I glared playfully at her, but didn't say anything. I had more important things to do like trying to stuff my face in a polite fashion.

Mother joined us after cleaning up the kitchen a bit. She has really gotten into the whole 'muggle living' thing with great enthuse.

After taking a sip of orange juice to drown my food, I sat down my glass and placed my hands in my lap and waited patiently while mother and Pansy finished up their breakfast.

When all food was cleared from the table, I said, "I decided to keep my baby."

Mother's face instantly lighted up at the news, while pansy's turned blank as she put up her mask.

"Draco, that wonderful! I will call our midwife immediately!" and with that mother hurriedly left the room with her wand in hand, an excited look on her face.

I smiled after her and rested a hand on my still flat stomach in wonder; I couldn't believe I was going through with this.

"Are you sure about this Draco?" Pansy asked in a neutral voice, her head turned to look out the back yard window.

I frowned at her, "You don't want me to keep it?" I asked her a bit worried. Pansy's opinion means a lot to me.

She didn't look at me, but she turned her head in my direction so I was able to see the worried look in her own eyes, "I don't think this is a good idea. What if the baby turned out to look exactly like Blaise? How do you plan on getting over your feelings when you're carrying his child?" She asked me.

I smiled; she was worried about me.

"It's going to be hard period, to get over Blaise Pansy." I said simply.

She turned to look at me, her eyes still worried. "It's going to be harder for you. What if you lose the baby half way through?"

I felt a chill go through me at the question. I had already thought of all the horrible things that could go wrong last night, and how it would be harder to get over Blaise now that I'm carrying his child, but I was determined.

I _am_ going to keep this baby, and I _will_ carry it to full term.

I told Pansy exactly this.

There was a pregnant pause as she stared me down, her eyes calculating, and then she smiled; the worried look in her eyes seeming to completely disappear at my determination.

"Alright Draco, but you have to promise me that your baby comes first after everything. That means resting when we tell you to, drinking nasty potion when we dive them to you, and doing everything the midwife tell you." She said sternly.

I blinked at her, feeling like a child being scold, but nodded none the less.

She smiled warmly at me and moved around the table to pull me into a tight hug. "What Blaise did to you was wrong, even if he didn't mean to. It's time to heal and move on, and I plan on helping you though this journey. Having a child is hard work, and serious business, Draco, and just because you are a Veela doesn't stop the fact that you're only sixteen." She said gently, and pulled away from me.

I hated crying. I really did; it was a show of weakness, but it didn't stop my eyes from tearing up and a small sob to escape my mouth.

I didn't cry when I found out Blaise was only using me as a substitute for Potter, and I didn't cry when I knew that he wasn't in love with me.

Pansy pulled me back into her, comforting words falling off her lips as she rocked me, "It okay Draco. For this one time it okay to cry." She whispered.

I cried harder into her shoulder.

Sometimes, life wasn't fair.

XxX

It was lunchtime when the midwife stepped through enlarged fire place, with only minimum stumble.

Mother greeted her with a warm smile, "Kim, it's good to see you." She said, hugging the elder women.

Kim smiled and looked over to me with a bright smile, "I didn't think I would be called for another pregnancy this early, but I'm still happy all the same." She said and walked over to me and gave me a hug. I smiled into her shoulder and pulled back to get a better look at the women who help brought me into this world.

Kim about eighty now, and you could tell. Her bright blond hair had turned into a silver grey that was wrapped up into a tight bun on top of her head. Wrinkles that weren't there the last time I saw her, had made an appearance mostly around her mouth and eyes.

I was a bit surprised to see that she was wearing a muggles summary dress that fir her perfectly.

"I didn't plan on having a baby _this_ early either." I said.

She smiled, "Yes, well I am happy you called me all the same." She turned to Pansy and greeted her, "Hello darling, how is your mother doing? Is she resting well after giving birth to you brother?" She asked. Pansy smiled and nodded.

Kim was popular with the pureblooded families, not only for her superior skill, but also for her secrecy.

Kim turned back to me, "Are you comfortable down here, are do you want to go to your bedroom?" She asked me.

"Bedroom." I said simply, and we moved to my room.

"How far along are you sweetie?" She asked me, and levitate two medium size boxes out of her bag and onto my coffee table.

"He is eight weeks." Mother answered at my side, were she was sitting at on my bed. Pansy was on my other side, her hand in mine to give me support.

Kim nodded and pulled out her wand, "I'm going to do a spell that shows you what your baby looks like okay?" She said gently, and when I nodded did the spell with a soft murmur under her breath.

I watch as an grey image began to appear from my stomach, and held my breath. Kim murmur another spell under her breath and a soft thumping sound filled the room; it was twice as fast as my own heart.

The grey bubble cleared up and there it was, my baby…at least that is what I think it is.

Pansy was eyeing the image with interest, "That thing is going to be my godchild?" She asked the Kim, who laughed at the question.

"Yes, it is starting to look something like the human baby it's going to be." She said, "Give it a few more months and you will be able to easily recognize it, I promise." She said with amusement.

"Is the head supposed to be so, deformed?" I asked worriedly, eyeing the large head with wonder.

Mother laughed next to me, "Yes darling, the head will shape itself in time to come. Though there is always the threat of a cone head." She said.

I made a strangled noise and croaked out, "Cone head!"

Kim nodded, "It's not uncommon and can be easily fixed my dear, nothing to worry about. Your mother is just trying to scare you." She said, and began to take out two medium sized books from her bad then a week by week pregnant calendar.

"When will he star showing?" Pansy asked with excitement, and I groaned a little.

Why was she so interested in knowing when I was to suppose too blow up like a balloon.

"It depends on the person Pansy. I didn't start showing with Draco until I was five months pregnant with him." Mother said.

Kim began to cast another spell that made my stomach tingle weirdly, "This spell lets me check up on the baby, and fix any minor problems if there is some." She explained, as she handed me the two books and calendar.

I gave her a surprised look, "You can do that?" I asked amazed.

She nodded and looked proud, "Yes, it a spell I had made on my own, it took years for me to stabilize it, but I managed." She said.

I flipped through the first book while Pansy flipped through the second one. Both books were about child birthing as well as the first months after it.

Kim cancelled the heartbeat as well as the image, "Still nausea in the morning?" She asked me, and at my nod levitates the two large boxes to my bathroom.

"Make sure you take drink the purple potion every day in the mornings until you nausea goes away, and drink the other potion every day until the end of your pregnancy, I will restore it whenever your run out. Also get much rest and a lot of water." She instructed.

"Hmm" I mumbled my agreement, reading through the first chapter of the book with interesting, ignoring the amused look mother and Kim shared together.

Pansy was already to the second chapter, and glancing at the week by week calendar every now and again.

Kim and mother quietly left us to our reading.

XxX

Two months have come and gone, and if I see another baby book, I think I'm going to explode.

Mother has been buying one baby book after another to make _sure_ that I'm ready when my baby arrives and I want nothing more than to burn every single one of them.

I have ready twenty three baby books in that two month span and I pretty sure I master the whole 'mother' thing, and most of them says the same thing; Go with your instinct.

No to mention the little fact that I had begun to show one month earlier, and my bulging stomach is now very visible through my tight black shirt, and I have already made it a habit to wear lose fitting jeans and sweats.

Oh, and water, I have only been drinking water and tea for the last two months. I am sleepy most of the day, and starving the rest. My noise seems to be more sensitive then it usually should be, even with my Veela power and I pick up weird scents when I go outside.

Pansy and I have taking to walking to the beach that name has been revealed to be call La Push once a week, with a notice me not charm on, since there always seem to be people there now.

Mother has taken up on getting neutral baby clothes, since I want its gender to be a surprise; or at least until another month. I don't think I will pull through on not wanting to know my babies gender when given the opportunity.

There won't be a baby room, I want a small baby area set up in my room instead of having him or her in a completely different room; the close the better.

Pansy in mother didn't take to the idea to well, and when they kept persisting on letting my baby have its own room, I had to put my foot down on the subject, and they dropped it. They were sad that they wouldn't be able to create a baby's room, but they came around to the idea eventually.

I had no intentions of keeping my baby in my room when it is six months old, and I told them that.

The baby area has already been sat up in plain white and gold colors. A basinet, a rocking chair and a changing station that match the basinet, now replaced were my sitting area used to be; a small lost in my case.

I had to put a limit on how much baby clothes Pansy and mother could buy, as well as toys or else they would over stuff my room. Bottles, and other baby items were also bought, and I have enough now to last me a year.

Mother had taken it upon herself to teach us muggle and wizarding studies, since we were going to miss our sixth year, and because it is just me and Pansy the lessons moved quickly.

Kim visits every two months to make sure I'm doing what she instructed and everything is alright with the baby.

I must admit that even though I reassured Pansy that I'm am slowly but steadily getting over Blaise, it _is_ harder with the knowledge that I carry his first born inside me. Ever since I read that headline before I left for America I taken to ignoring the daily prophet as best as I could with mother and Pansy still reading up on it, to check out how the war is turning out.

So far it seems to be the same as when we left, at least that is what Pansy had told me.

I had felt movement inside me once when I hit the fourth month, and when I asked Kim about it, she said it was my baby moving inside me, and I got a picture of that movement on my bedside table in a silver frame.

Everything is going great so far with my pregnancy, but there is one problem we face.

_The Malfoy's family tee._

I cannot let the dark lord find out about my pregnancy, much less my baby when he or she is born. Pansy and I have been trying to find ways that would make it were my baby's birth does not show up on the family tree, but the only way it seems possible in doing so is to be disinherited from the Malfoy line and I can't do that without father help.

I brought the subject up with mother and she only said, "It was unnecessary." When I tried to prod her for more information, she kept firm in not revealing it to me.

I let the subject go.

Another week past, and without any movement from my unborn child to my disappointment. Kim had said I was to start feeling the movement of my baby from now on, but I have yet to feel any movement. Kim also said that from now on the baby was going to pick up some fat, which means my little baby bump wasn't going to stay little.

I didn't know if to be happy or very depressed about that, but I took it all in stride. Turns out he or she was a bit small for me being for months pregnant, and I was to eat a bit more for now on so that my baby could grow to a good size.

Again, I don't know if to be happy or very worried about this, but apparently it's normal that he or she is small since I'm only a teenager, so it couldn't be help.

It was after I had gone to my room to retire for the night that I felt movement inside of me.

It was a very weird feeling to say the least, but I was happy all the same, and caressed my bulging belly with tender care.

_Only twenty-five weeks to go._

I thought absently to myself, and my mind began to wonder back to the conversation I had with pansy during our weekly walks.

"_Do you think it wrong of me to keep this from him?" I asked Pansy, as we walked at a steady pace to La Push._

_She snorted, "Are you serious? After everything he's done to you, you want to tell him you're carrying his child! No. I think he deserves not knowing." She snapped out angrily._

_I shrugged, "I still feel bad about not telling him. This child is his as much is it is mine, you know." I replied not looking at her._

_I could feel her glaring at me, "Stop it Draco. You said you wanted to move on right?" She asked me, and at my nod she continued, "The how do you plan on doing it if you're thinking about Blaise all the time, and don't say you aren't I can tell you are. I get your feeling guilty for keeping this from him, but what do you think he is going to do when he finds out?" She asked me gently._

_I didn't answer, as my mind run through different scenarios. _

"_Stop thinking about it." Pansy ordered and walked ahead of me, but that didn't stop me from doing so._

_Would he hate me for keeping this from him?_

_Would he hate me for keeping our baby?_

_What if he tried to take my baby?_

_A scene of him and Potter playing family with __**my**__ baby played in my head, and my determination to not tell him grew tenfold._

_**No.**_

_I would not tell him, and if the secret does get out I would fight hard to keep my baby, and with that new decision in my I fell back in step with Pansy._

I still had no intentions of telling Blaise about our baby together, but the guilt came back, and only the image of Potter and Blaise caring for my child as if it were they own let me stump it down.

_It's not __**our**__ baby, it's __**mine. **_

* * *

><p><strong> This chapter is basically just a time skip into the pregnancy, and a bit boring, I know.<strong>

**There is a poll on my profile on when Jacob should come into the story, so if you want a say in that Vote! This poll will NOT be open for much longer, maybe three days at best so hurry and vote. When I have a decent amount of votes I'm closing it up.**

**Next chapter will be MUCH more interesting I promise. Here is a little hint on what going down: **_Draco get a bit of very unwanted insight on what going on in one Harry Potters life, and it has a lot to do with Blaise Zabini. How does he handle the news? And what exactly **is** the big deal?_

**Wait and see next chapter.**

**_R/R! PLEASE!_**


	6. Chapter 6

**All I can say at the moment, is WOW. Longest chapter I have written so far! Over 4,000 words people!**

**And the poll result had went in favor of Jacob appearing during Draco's pregnancy so HE IS IN THIS ONE! Though, I admit, I think this chapter is not one of my best. I think it could have been much better. **

**Warnings: MPreg. **

**Parings: Very obvious Blaise/Draco, and Blaise/Harry.**

**This is a turning point of this story, and FINALLY their will be more twilight action after this chapter. ^^**

**Enjoy~  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Great Escape<strong>

_Chapter six_

When Kim said I would be gaining weight during my fifth month, she had been right, and with that weight came the constant feeling of movement inside of me to tell me that, yes, I was very pregnant.

I wasn't so sure about the whole pregnancy thing anymore.

My due seemed like it was coming up fast, and despite what I had said, I didn't think I was ready to be a father…err…mother?

I don't know.

Pansy and mother keep reassuring me that I was ready and they would be there to help support and care for my child, but I still have doubts.

I looked down on my rounded stomach with worry.

When Kim had come for her weekly visits she had been a bit worried about the baby size. Apparently, it seemed a bit small, but since I was a slender boy, and a bit on the short side (Only two inches then normal!), it wasn't odd that my baby would come out smaller than average, but it could be dangerous.

It was just another thing that I had to worry my brain over.

I got up from my relaxing position on my bed and rested my swollen feet on my soft carpet. I would have to get Pansy to massage my feet when she comes back from her driving lesson with mother.

I slowly edged myself up and waddled, yes waddle, over to my baby area that was filled with silky covers and bears courtesy to Pansy and mother.

I gazed at it, trying to picture a small infant inside the basinet wiggling about, and smiled.

I may not be ready to be a parent, but I couldn't wait for my little baby boy to arrive. I decided to find out the gender after all. I just couldn't help myself when Kim asked me if I wanted to know, and it seems like the little man inside of me wanted me to know as well, because he gave a harsh kick to my stomach when I said 'no'.

I chuckled at the memory and how Pansy jumped when she saw a little foot imprint.

I smiled as my little man gave a soft roll before settling back to sleep inside my stomach.

Kim had said that it would be a bit difficult the first few weeks since the baby was always up at night kicking and rolling about and sound asleep when daylight hit.

I didn't mind. To be honest, it would be kind of boring if it was easy the first few months.

I heard a car pull up the drive way, and looked out the window to see Pansy and mother get out of the car; a few shopping bags were also pulled out.

I raised a curious eyebrow at this. I had already put a stop to the whole baby shopping thing last week, so it couldn't be baby clothes or food since mother went shopping yesterday.

I turned and waddled over to my door down the stairs and met them as they were walking through the door.

Pansy was the first to enter and greeted me with a pouty face and my unborn son with a soft pat and cooing noises.

I eyed the bags in her arms with interest, "What did you go get?" I asked, following her and mother into the kitchen were they dumped their burden on the table.

I looked through the bags and saw journals, paper, pens and two binders.

I looked questioning at mother and Pansy, "What is all this for?" I asked.

Pansy pouted so more, and crossed her arms over her pert chest, "School apparently." She said sulkily, looking the perfect picture of a pouting child that didn't get their way.

I blinked, surprised. I had forgotten about the little deal we had made with mother and turned to her. "I didn't think we were to still go to public school with the muggles. How am I to take care of my unborn baby if I have to spend eight hours of my day in public school?" I asked, hoping against hope that I didn't have to go.

Mother just smiled a bit sympathetic in my direction, "It still hasn't been a year yet Draco, but I still do plan on entering you and Pansy into public school. I know what you have been bought up to think, but it would be good if you two were to make friends in this town, and we would look less suspicious as well." She said, beginning to take the items out of the bags on the table.

I shook my head in disbelief. Did mother actually think I was going to go to Muggle School now that I had a baby on the way? She _had_ to joking!

"Mother, I have **no** intentions of attending Muggle School. I understand that you want us to blend in better so we won't look suspicious, but I don't plan on dumping my responsibility on you. I do _want_ to take care of my baby the right way, and in doing so I don't have time to go to school." I said passionately, not backing down when she gave me a stern look.

"Draco…"She began, but I interrupted her, "No." I said simply before turning and stalking out of the room with my belly bouncing uncomfortably in front of me, unintentionally jolting my son awake as a small irritated kick hit my bladder; I changed my course to the bathroom.

I knew if it weren't for my hormones I would not have stood up to my mother and opposed to passionately to her, but at the same time I really didn't want to go to Muggle School.

I decided to take a relaxing bath in the hall way bathroom, because the tub was bigger than the one in my room in hopes of putting my son back to sleep.

Soft cresses and musical humming later, he was sound asleep in the protection of my womb, and I waddled back to bed, the bath having made me drowsy.

The topic of muggle school wasn't brought up again, and all the school supplies mother had bought was stored in her room for when the date drew closer. I knew mother will bring it back up again at some point, but I didn't care.

Another month passed without problems, except for the instruction to eat more from Kim, in hopes that the baby will gain more weight.

I decided to walk to La Push while Pansy was out shopping and mother was inside reading. It wasn't the first time I walked alone, but it was the first time I walked to La Push without a charm on me so other people wouldn't notice me. I still had the illusion over my stomach for obvious reasons, but other than that I was charm free.

I walked down the familiar forest path with ease, the natural noise around me comforting. I could hear the ocean waves in the distance and didn't hear any other noise, and guessed that everybody was either at work or school since it was a weekday.

I came to the clearing and smiled when an empty beach met me. I took off my sandals and decided to walk the rest of the way with bear feet.

I glanced at the cloudy sky with a frown of wonder. It seemed that it was always cloudy and cold in forks, it was a good thing I had a warming charm on my grey sweats and jacket.

I sat down awkwardly on the sand floor. Even though my stomach was invisible to the muggle eye, it was still very much there, and seating down so low was bit of a strain, but I managed it with a content sign.

I gazed out into the distant and let my mind wander from one topic to another lazily. I stretched my sore legs out in front of me and pawed absently at cool sand under my feet.

A cool breeze would blow through my lose hair every now and again, and long strands of white blond hair would blow in my face when it came, and I would move it behind my ear again and again. I was too relaxed to feel irritated, or pull my hair into a high pony tail so I just repeated the action.

I was too lost in thought to notice the presence coming up from behind me, and I jumped about an inch in the air when a playful voiced asked, "Aren't your feet cold by now? Its forty degrees cold and you're playing with the sand as if it was seventy."

It was a deep voice, so I knew who ever dared to come up in talk to me was male.

I turned around to snap out a rude comment when it died in my throat upon looking at the boy standing above me, a wide grin was present in his handsome face.

I blinked up at him stupidly, a bit awe struck and I was surprise to feel my heart skip a beat in my chest. I couldn't help but look the boy up and down with interest.

He was a tall, probably an inch or so taller than me, and he had long wavy raven colored hair, and was wearing casual clothing; a pair of black baggy jeans with a plain white shirt and a thin blue jacket over it. I could tell that he was fit with the way his clothing clinged attractively to his body. His skin tone had a healthy tan to it.

Suddenly he squatted down next to me and I was eye to eye with him; His curious chocolate brown eyes to my cold silver ones.

"What's a pretty lady like you doing out here alone? " He asked me curiously, his tone light.

I snapped out my stupor and glared coldly at him, ignoring the way my heart had picked up speed in my chest at our closeness, "I'm not a bloody girl." I grounded out through clenched teeth. Ignoring the urge to reach out and touch his face to find out if his skin felt as soft as it look.

His brown eyes widen in shock and he scooted away from me and began to eye me up and down, his head tilted to the side in boyish wonder.

I fought down a blush when he began to look me over in a similar fashion as I did him not to long ago. His eyes trailed down to my chest, and he let out a small awkward chuckle.

"Well, look at that, you are a boy." He said then he did something weird, he seemed to sniff the air for a moment before letting out an annoyed huff.

He turned back to me, and at my odd look let out another awkward laugh, "I have an amazing sense of smell," He said, and moved closer to me again. "What's your name?" he asked me.

I blinked, and before I could think, answered, "Draco, Draco Malfoy, and you?" I asked honestly curious. I don't know why but this boy had peeked my interest. I don't know if it is because of his looks or his carefree attitude, I seemed to be drawn to him for some strange reason.

He smiled brightly at me, and the expression seemed to brighten up his entire face, I had to resist the urge to shadow my eyes it seemed so bright, and instead placed my hands on my round stomach and began to gently pat at it. To the muggle eye it just seemed as if I was placing my hand on a flat stomach.

"Jacob," He extended his arm out to me, "Jacob Black."

I stared at the cloth covered arm for a moment and hesitated. Was it really okay to be talking to a muggle of all things?

Jacob, as he had introduced, must have noticed my hesitation, because he gave me a reassuring smile. "I'm not going to bite you or anything, you know." He joked, and wiggled his arm impatiently.

I couldn't help but roll my eyes, and accepted the out stretched arm and gave it one firm shake before dropping my hand back to my stomach.

He seemed a bit surprised at my strength, a quirked a dark eyebrow at me, "Well, if your flat chest didn't prove that you were male that certainly did." He said with amusement, before sitting down next to me and stretched out his legs before leaning back on his hands and gazed at the ocean.

I scooted away from his abnormally warm body, and was a bit irritated at how familiar he acted with me.

I still didn't understand why I haven't said something insulting to the boy and have stormed off yet.

"…new house, right?" Jacob was saying looking over to me, and I cursed myself for zooming out and asked an irritated, "What?"

He didn't seem offended by my rude attitude, only smiled and said, "I asked if you lived in the house that was built in the middle of the forest. Everyone around town has been wondering who had moved in." He said with a hint of amusement.

I scowled at him, but answered none the less, "Yes. Mother had the house built before we arrived." I said simply, and turned to stare down at a crab that just immerged from the ocean floor with interest.

Jacob also noticed the tiny light brown crab and stared as it moved slowly away from the water and further onto the beach, "You live there with just your mom?" He asked me, his voice pure of curiosity.

I took my gaze off the moving crab in favor of glaring at him, "Is it in your nature to prod and question every new thing that you see?" I asked with annoyance.

At the moment I really wanted to get up and leave, but I couldn't do so without looking awkward.

He shrugged casually, "I'm a curious person." He said simply, his gaze never leaving the crab.

I stared at him blankly for a moment before saying, "Pansy."

He moved his gaze from the crab and he stared me straight in the eyes, his chocolate brown eyes seem to bore into mine, and for a moment we just stared at each other and the world around us seem to disappear.

The moment was broken when Jacob let out a raspy, "What?"

I blinked at him confused before I remembered what I had said and explained, "Pansy also live with us." I said simply.

He nodded and turned back to the crab that had moved closer towards us to the point where it was only a few inches from out feet. I scrunched up my nose in disgust and pulled my legs back so they were now resting against my thighs.

Jacob laughed at the action, and moved to pick up the crab by it sides and shoved it in my face rudely.

I let out a small squeal and scooted back out of his outstretched arm range.

Jacob let out a bark of laughter and set the crab back down, and at the dark glare I sent his way laughed harder.

I tried not to feel what his laugh did to my insides and kicked at his back in a playful manor. I smiled in triumph when he let out a startled 'oomph' and landed face first into the sand, getting it in his hair.

Jacob let out a tiny groan then a yelp and shot up suddenly.

I gave him an odd look, until I noticed the tiny crab that was hanging off his ear by it claw, and let out an amused chuckle.

He smacked the crab away roughly from his ear and winced when it didn't let go.

I laughed this time, and stood up when he wasn't looking and waddled over to him. I grabbed the crab by its shell and yanked it off his ear roughly before tossing it back into the sea.

He let out a hissing noise, and swirled in my direction, "Did you have to do it so roughly?" He asked with a kicked puppy look, and I was surprised to fill a twinge of guilt, but it quickly left when I saw the amusement in his eyes.

I rolled my eyes and punched playfully at his shoulder, and watched as he stumbled for a moment before steading himself, a surprised look on his face as he massaged his shoulder. "Who would have thought that a slender boy like you would have so much power in your punches?" He said.

I didn't answer, and instead stretched out my sore muscles before glancing at my clock. I was surprised to see that three hours had passed, and I managed to skip lunch. My stomach decided to make it hunger known by letting out a growling noise that had my pale cheeks heating up in pink.

Jacob stared at my stomach with amusement, "I think it said 'feed me'." He joked, pointing to my stomach.

I simply glared at him, and turned on my heels to the forest opening in hopes of going home and getting something to eat.

I flinched when a warm hand grabbed my arm, and turned to see Jacob grinning at me. "You coming here tomorrow?" he asked me.

I glared coldly at him, and opened my mouth to say 'no', when I saw the pleading look in his eyes, and "Maybe." came out instead.

He smiled and released my arm, "Then I will see you tomorrow," he said and walked away.

I blinked after his retreating form, and turned and walked into the forest, my mind running a mile a minute.

_Why did I say yes! Hell, why did I even _talk _to him!_

I had no explanation for my weird behavior, and decided to put it out of my mind as a hard kick to my stomach told me my son was well awake, and probably hungry, so I hurried to get back to the house.

Mother greeted me with a worried look in some food, "If you plan on staying outside so long, do tell me beforehand alright?" She said, putting a steaming plate in front of me, I nodded and digged in.

I went straight to sleep after that, and dreamed of a man under the moon, it light shadowing his face, but I could see a muscled chest and ripped jeans.

As the moon rise slowly into the sky the shadowed revealed a full mouth that was pulled into a sullen smile.

_I don't want to share you. _He said in a husky voice, _But at the same time, I don't want to lose you._

He stepped forward slowly, his muscled chest gleaming with sweat and a scar that went from his left shoulder to his right hip that seemed to gleam eerily into the moon light.

I don't know why the sight of the scar made me want to plead him for forgiveness, and drowned me heavily in guilt.

He stepped closer, his dark shadow that was covering his eyes and hair slowly moved to reveal them, and suddenly I bolted up in my bed covered in a cold sweat my chest heaving.

Pansy and mother rushed into the room, both still in their pajamas.

"Draco, are you alright?" Pansy asked me worriedly, her eyes checking in my state with panic.

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding, "Yes." I whispered, my voice trembling a bit.

Pansy frowned and opened her mouth to question me further, when mother interrupted her, "You had a dream." Mother stated bluntly, pulling a strand of blond hair behind my ear.

I gave her a surprised look, but nodded.

Her eyes lit up, and a bright smile pulled at her full red lips, and she pulled me into a fierce hug, "You had your first vision of your mate, darling." She said, her voice fool of happiness.

Pansy let out a surprised gasp, and when mother let me go, pulled me into an embrace of her own, squeezing me as tightly as she could without hurting my baby.

"This is great Draco! This means your mate lives some were in forks, can you believe this?" She asked happily, squeezing me one more time before letting me go.

I smiled at her, and felt all the negative emotions from my dream drain away at the news that my mate was near, and the time that we were to reunite was drawing closer.

Suddenly, the idea of getting over Blaise didn't sound so bad.

XxX

I felt like the last two months were nothing but a dream.

After finding out that my mate lived in the town from my first vision, I have been having them none stop, and because of this I haven't thought about Blaise or Potter once the past two months.

I began to meet up with Jacob every Tuesday, and we would just talk or stare out into the sea and enjoy the sound of the waves hitting the shore, or sometimes put our feet in the water when we were in each other's company. We have grown a bit closer to the point that I might even call him a friend instead of acquaintance.

Pansy had gotten suspicious of our daily meetings, but I managed to keep it hidden from her so far.

I wasn't sure how she would react to the news that I have been spending my Tuesdays in the company of a muggle, so I hesitate in telling her.

My son has grown a lot during the two months, and it seems that he would be of average weight when he is born, and the news made my mood all the happier the past two months.

I still don't think I'm fully ready to be a parent, but as the date grows nearer, I understand I have no choice in the matter. I still have doubts, but at the same time, I can't wait for my son to be brought into this world. Being a teenage parent is never easy, but I will give it my all when the times come to bring my son into this world.

I was eight months pregnant, and I couldn't wait to hold my son into my arms.

XxX

Pansy and I was lazing around after a lesson, and watching TV, when I felt my son drop head first into my pelvis, but I didn't tell anyone, as it was normal for the baby to do so the far through my pregnancy.

XxX

We were all in the kitchen when the owl arrives with the daily prophet in its beak. Pansy let out a small squeal and snatched it up, when the bird dropped it and flew out the window.

I rolled my eyes, and continued to sip my tea, ignoring her ask she greedily read up on the gossip, when suddenly she became very pale, and her hands clenched the paper with a killer grip, as her dark eyes went wide with horror in fury.

I felt the air around mother and I suddenly darken, as Pansy's magic lashed out with her emotions.

Mother and I shared a surprised yet worried look, and sat down out tea cups at the same time. I got out of my chair with minimum difficulty and moved to put a comforting hand on Pansy's shoulder in hopes of calming her down, and out the corner of my eye I saw mother do the same things.

I gripped the paper as Pansy's grip on it slacken, and out of curiosity glanced at the title, wondering what had put her in such a state of fury.

I wished I had not let my curiosity get the best of me, and regretted my decision almost immediately.

I felt any happiness I felt from the last two months dry up, as a chill went through my body as I read the letter in bold black letters: **HARRY POTTER PREGNANT WITH BLAISE ZABINI's BABY!**

Never in my life have I felt so cold.

As it turns out, I wasn't as over Blaise as I had thought, because that could be the only reason why my heart feels like it had shrunken in on itself.

I couldn't hear Pansy or mother; plead for me to calm down.

I didn't feel my magic build around me as I stared down at the paper with sightless eyes.

I was frozen in place as I watched a picture of Potter and Zabini together wrapped in each other's arms staring shyly at the camera, before sharing a sweet kiss.

I watched as the action was repeated over and over again, with bleary eyes, and blinked when I felt a tear roll down my cheek.

I tried to hold it in.

I really did, but it was just too much.

A strangled noise escaped my lips, and I wasn't sure if it was because I felt like my heart had been ripped out all over again, or because I wanted nothing more at that moment for Potter and Zabini to just disappear.

It was too _much_ and suddenly, just like that I began to scream.

I screamed because it's still painful.

I screamed because Potter didn't deserve someone like Blaise.

I screamed for my son that will never know his other father.

I screamed out all my pain in frustration.

I didn't notice my stomach tightening up, or the flare of pain.

It became too much for me to handle, and I blacked out.

* * *

><p><strong>Ah, Draco is going through some stuff, and it looks like his emotional high has sent him into early labor! Will he and the baby make it through okay, or will damage be done!<strong>

** Find out next chapter.  
><strong>

**R/R!  
><strong>


	7. Ch7 Prt1: Child Birth

**Gosh it been _two weeks_ since I had updated and I bet I had most on edge because of it. :/ One of my main goals for this story is to make it as realistic as possible. This chapter has two parts two it, because it is so long.**

**I admit it's a bit boring, but it is needed for this story.**

**Warnings: Mpreg, Child birth(If your uncomfortable with it).**

**Parings: Past Blaise/Draco, Blaise/Harry**

* * *

><p><strong>Great Escape<strong>

_Chapter seven part one  
><em>

When I came to, I knew almost immediately that something was wrong. I gazed at my bulging stomach, than around the familiar setting of my room blankly for a moment, when flashes of the moments before I blacked out came forward into my mind.

The clear image of the recent daily prophet flashed tauntingly in my head and I bolted up right with a new clarity. I moved to get out of bed when I felt my stomach clench to the point of extreme discomfort, and from the waist down all movement seem to freeze without my consent, leaving me in a very awkward position. I stayed in the odd position until the weird pressure ceased.

I fell back against my overstuffed pillow and let out a tired sign as I massaged my relaxed stomach worriedly. I couldn't remember exactly what had happened before I blacked out, but whatever happened seems to have affected my body, placing me and my unborn child in danger.

I bit at my bottom lip nervously and unconsciously edge my legs apart when I felt my stomach tighten up again and my legs tensed painfully. I could feel my stomach harden to an impossible extinct under my palm.

I bit my lip harder as the pressure seemed more intense than the one before it, and had to wonder how I wasn't feeling any pain what so ever. I could sense magic circulating around my stomach, hips, and legs, and guessed that was the cause of my numbness, which I was very grateful too.

The wave of pressure passed, and I let out a sign of relief as I wiped off the bit of sweat that gathered on my forehead.

The door opening to my room had me looking up, and I watched silently as mother, Pansy, and Kim entered my room. Upon seeing I was awake, mother and Pansy moved to my side, at the same time Kim pulled out her wand to check up on my state, mumbling to herself.

"What happened?" was the first thing out of my mouth as they settled around me, and I was a bit surprised at how calm I sounded, the exact opposite of the emotional storm inside me; Worry, Anger, Sadness, Betrayal, was just naming a few of them.

Pansy and Mother shared a worried look while Kim put her wand away with a nod of approval and smiled down at me gently.

"You went into early labor, no, that's not right. You are in labor." She said bluntly.

I stared dumbly at her as the word processed in my brain. As they did, I could feel my silver eyes widen to a large size and Mother placed a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"L-labor?" I stuttered out in disbelief.

She nodded, the smile on her thin lips never wavering.

My gaze moves to my mother and I squeaked out, "How?"

Mother moved her hand from my shoulder, in favor of stroking my white blond hair, "Your magic reacted badly to your emotional state, putting you and the baby in great danger. I fire called Kim, and with her help we manage to get your magic under control without much difficulty, but during the process you had went into labor." She explained softly.

I looked from Pansy than to Kim and asked, "My magic reacted to my emotional state?"

Kim nodded, "Yes, your magic has been unstable because of your pregnancy, and because of this, it is hard to control. I had suspected that you would go into labor before the due date because of your magical state, but didn't think it would be this early." With a small movement of her wand, a bag floated over towards her.

I frowned deeply, and could feel anger dominating my other emotions, "You knew I could go into labor early, and didn't tell me?" I hissed out as another contraction hit, and squeezed Pansy's hand when she offered it, strangely quiet.

Kim looked up from her bag and frowned as well, "Now Draco, none of that. Your magic is still in a delicate state and can still react to your emotions." She said, pulling out a small vile.

I hated it how she was so fucking calm, and gritted my teeth to prevent myself from lashing out at her. I squeezed Pansy hand tightly and was surprised that she hadn't let go because I was sure I was breaking bones.

Mother moved my hair out of my face, and pulled it back into a high ponytail with a wave of her wand, before joining Kim at transfigured table, and help set up things.

Kim moved from the table and took Mothers placed at my side, "You have awhile to go before we get into the big stuff, and so for now, I just want you to relax. It will be hours before the little one is ready to enter the world." She said, and looked over to Pansy, "My dear, do you mind bringing Draco some books, or anything you know that would occupy his time? As this is his first child, it is sure to be awhile." She said sweetly.

Pansy nodded her face emotionless as she let go of my hand and left to room to do as requested. I looked after her retreating back confused.

Why hadn't she said anything? This behavior was very unlike the Pansy I knew, who loved to voice her opinions even if they were unwanted.

Was it something I did?

"No."

I blinked and looked over to Kim who was smiling down at me the vile held out in her hands, "What?" I asked, confused.

Did I say that aloud?

Kim gesture to the small vile and I took it, "This is to help the numb the pain, the potion wears off after some hours. To answer your question, no, you didn't say it aloud, but your expression told me everything I needed to know." She said, as I drunk the potion in one gulp.

I blinked as the potion to affects immediately, but I could still feel the pressure of the contractions, only it wasn't as bad as before. I gave her back the vile and asked, "If she is not upset with me, than whom else?"

"Zabini, Potter…herself." She listed off, as she moved back to the table.

I opened my mouth to question her further when something from earlier registered in my brain, "What do you mean it's going to be awhile!" I shrieked instead, a bit late on my account.

Mother placed a few towels down onto the table, and made an amused noise at the back of her throat, "It _is_ your first born Dragon. So of course it will be awhile before the little one decides to make an entrance, not to mention the fact it runs in the family. You took seventeen hours before you made an appearance." She said with a small grimace, most likely remembering my birth process.

I winced at that.

"How many hours had it been so far?" I asked curiously, hoping against hope that I had slept through most of it.

Mother smiled sympathetically at me, "Six."

I let out a loud groan, and glared down at my bulging stomach, "You're not going to make this easy are you?" I asked my unborn son, and was amused when I got a swift kick to my left side, making my stomach jump at the movement.

Pansy chooses that moment to enter the room, her hands full of books and magazines. She walked and sat the items down on my bedside table before taking her place back at my side. Through the whole process she wore a neutral expression, that had me fighting back the urge to shake her until she came back to her senses but I ignored it.

I looked down at the stack of books and picked up the first one. It was a graphic novel that read Noblesse Vol.1 as it title. I stared at the book in interest, "What is it about?" I asked Pansy.

I was surprised when she cracked a small smile, and flipped the book over were a summary was at.

"Read it." She said simply, before sitting down on a comfortable looking chair that she just conjured from my bedside lamp.

I read the summary as requested, and saw instantly why Pansy wanted me to read the story. It seemed to revolve around a vampire that recently woken up from an impossible long sleep, and to adjust better to the new world he enrolled himself into a high school to get a better understanding of his surroundings.

"Sounds familiar?" Pansy asked, with an amused raised eyebrow.

I snorted and opened the book to the first page, "A little to close for comfort." I mumbled, and shifted into a more comfortable position when a contraction hit that was less intense than the other, which made it ignorable.

I wanted to ask Pansy why she thought that this was her fault, and confront her on her odd behavior, but that could wait until after I wasn't in the first stages of labor, or for that matter in labor at all.

The room lapsed into silence as Pansy picked up a book to read. Mother and Kim had left the room some time ago after putting up alarming spell in case my condition takes a turn for the worst as well for other medical reasons.

XxX

I was startled awake to the feel of very uncomfortable prodding to a place that shouldn't be there, and tried to close my legs when a hand on my shoulder stopped me.

"Draco, it's alright. Kim is just checking to see if you're dilating well." Mother said gently, causing me to frown deeply.

Dilate?

"What do you mean 'dilating'? I thought I was going to get a C-section." I said, obviously confused and a bit scared. I had no idea I was going to have to do this the natural way, most if not all male pregnancies are done by a C-section, and that was that. Plus, going about it the normal, 'female' way was usually too dangerous to do, and risked both the bearer and child's life.

Kim poked her head from my spread legs and smiled brightly at me, her prodding didn't stop as she said; "You are a special case, my dear. It seems not only did you develop a birth canal, but your magic seemed to be helping with the process greatly, preventing infections." She said happily, removing her gloved fingers from my 'birth canal'.

I made a disgusted face. "I developed a vagina without the help of a potion?" I said, not trying to hide my awe and disgust from my voice.

Mother and Kim both nodded.

I frowned, when suddenly my eyes widen, "That isn't going to stay there is it! I'm not going to suddenly turn into a girl, right?" I asked my voice going up as the two questions left my mouth.

Kim snorted in amusement, "No, Draco. This is only a temporary transformation to help the birthing process. It's quite natural, I assure you." She said.

I glared at her amused face, as Pansy asked, "How much has he dilated?" at my side were she had grabbed my hand again.

Kim smile didn't waver as she said, "Four centimeters." And moved back to the table to remove her gloves that had blood smeared on it.

Pansy nodded absently at my side at the answer as she stretched out her sore muscles; "Only six more to go then." She said, and moved to sit on the bed next to me.

I watched her with a small frown as I went through a contraction that seemed to be longer and stronger than I remembered.

"They are getting worse." I told Pansy, as she lay down beside me. She smiled brightly at me, and whatever seemed to have been bothering her hours ago seemed to have completely disappeared.

"It won't be long until you are holding him in your arms." She whispered softly, and the thought made a genuine smile pull at my full lips, and my silver eyes tear up in joy. We both shared a smile, and after a while, I drifted off in a light sleep, lulled by Pansy softly stoking my hair and humming a unknown tune to me.

XxX

The next time I was woken, was to a contraction so intense that the numbing potion wasn't enough to dull the pain completely, and had me jerking awake from it, that it was so bad. My grip on Pansy's hand tighten to the point of breaking it, that had Pansy jerking awake, but she didn't pull her hand away even as she winced in pain.

I let out a breath of relief as the pressure slowly died out and looked questioningly at Kim who was positioned between my legs even before I was awake, a small frown on her thin lips. Mother was standing behind her with a frown also present on her pale features, her pale eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"How is this possible?" She mumbled to herself.

I and Pansy shared a worried look at the older female's reactions, "What's wrong?" Pansy asked with an even tone of voice, most likely trying to stay calm as we both watch Mother spell water into a bowl and with another swish of her wand tools off the table began to levitate over to Kim.

Kim and mother didn't answer immediately, and I squirmed when I felt the weird prodding sensation again, the numbing potion on numbed down pain. Only after some more poking did Kim look up, at least I think she had, as my vision seem to blur as another intense contraction hit seemingly right after the last.

"He has gone into the second stage of labor sooner than I thought." Kim's voice seemed suddenly very distant, and I tried to focus on the warmth of Pansy's hand in her voice as she continued to say, "The thing that worried me is that he is only seven centimeter, and using a spell or potion to help him dilate could endanger him and the baby." She said gravely.

I blinked a couple of times to clear my vision, and was surprised to feel my legs being spread apart wider. I felt Pansy's grip on my hand tighten, as she stared down at me with a worried expression.

"It seems like you will get to hold your son, sooner than expected." She said, a fearful smile stretching out her lips, as she ran a slender hand through her unkempt hair.

I blinked as Mother and Pansy slowly helped me into a propped up position. There was only one though running through my head and it was brought with a picture of a small faceless infant in my arms, as Mother, Pansy and Kim cooed over the child.

I felt a smile pull gently at my lips at the picture, and couldn't wait to make it a reality. I gazed adoringly at my stomach and petted it, when suddenly I felt my magic slip from my control as well as my Veela powers.

In that one moment, many things happened.

Pansy jerked her hand away as my Veela powers dominated my wizard one, and suddenly my grip _was_ crushing her hand. I would have apologized if I could, but I was so busy screaming as the numbing potion and any other spells and potions that were on me were all cancelled out, and agonizing pain shot up and down my spine as I felt the full blow of a contraction.

Mother and Kim had there wands at the ready and were both muttering under their breath. There was a bit of a struggle before my magic was pushed back under my control, and my Veela powers were sealed back up under my wizard one.

Kim immediately stationed herself in between my legs, and I lurched back violently when I felt her prod at my birth canal with gently finger, but it seemed to make the pain worsen, and I gave a swift kick without thinking, knocking her off her balance.

Mother shriek of, "Draco!" barely registered in my head, as I clamped down her on my bottom lip to prevent myself from screaming.

It seemed like it was hours before the contraction finally was over, and I collapsed boneless onto my propped up pillows, sweat dribbled down my forehead to meet at the corners of my mouth were blood had built up. I took in gulps of air greedily, and was thankful when a cup of cold water was pressed to my lips, which I drunk quickly.

"What was that!" Pansy yelled at my side, as she cradled her hand to her chest, Mother sat down the now empty glass on my bedside table.

"Well, I did say his magic was in a delicate state." Kim said while healing the bruise on her cheek with her wand, eyeing my slump form with worry.

Mother nodded, "The contraction must have triggered it, since it was the strongest one yet." She concluded, and dabbed a cool towel on my forehead making me sign in relief.

The relief was quickly was replaced pain as another contraction hit just as intense as the last. I had the sudden strong urge to push, so I did with high hopes of lessening the pain. I didn't have to see, to know that my face was rapidly changing into a bright red as I pushed as hard as I possibly could, even as a farther part in my brain registered that I hadn't got the consent from Kim to do so.

Kim immediately resumed her positioned between my legs, "Stop it, Draco! You are only supposed to push when you are ten centimeter." She chided sternly.

I shook my head frantically, "I _need_ to push." I grinded out through clenched teeth.

Kim looked sympathetic at me before saying, "Ignore it, you will endanger your baby if you don't. You only have three more centimeters to go, dear."

I clenched my hands tightly into the silken sheets and forced myself to stop. I would be full to endanger my son, just because I couldn't ignore a small urge to push.

Mother patted me encouraging on the shoulder, and I looked up at her with a frown. She simply smiled down at me, and whispered, "It won't be long before you get to hold his small body in your arms. I remembered how impatient I was during the process, but in the end it's worth it."

I nodded at this, not having the will to smile at the moment seeing as I was starting to notice the warning signs before a contraction hit, and was thankful Pansy grabbed my hand after placing a numbing spell on herself. The next contraction his at the same time Kim said, "Nine centimeter." and mother moved to the end of the bed to help her any way that she could, a small grin on her face.

I clenched my teeth this time as well as grip Pansy's hand in a killer hold. I wondered absently as to why I wasn't given another numbing potion to make the child birthing process easier, as the strength of the contraction hit me full force, a more stronger than the last. I let out a loud, "URGH!" as it was pointless to be silent, and it helped pull me though easier.

I continued to get contraction after contraction, each one a bit stronger than the other for a good half hour as we waited for my body to dilate one more centimeter. By then the thin material of my night shirt was drenched in sweat, and I was at my wits end on holding back the urge to simply _push_ to ease the pain a bit.

It was than when Kim finally said the blessed words.

"Finally, ten centimeters! Draco, my poor dear, you can push now." Kim said sympathetically as she and Mother got in position to give birth to my _still _unborn child. Everything had been set up for his arrival hours prior.

I did as told, and pushed as hard as I possibly could as Pansy whispered praises and encouragements beside me, and gave me her full support by just being there.

XxX

"Okay Draco, deep breath, now _push_!" Kim instructed between my legs her hands out to catch my son whenever he decides to grace us with his freaking presence.

I had been going at it for an hour now, and have just now begun to feel like I was being ripped in two. I wouldn't have been able to hold my screams now, even if I had wanted to.

As Kim guided me through the process, telling me when and when not to push, I began to wonder exactly _why_ I was so excited to go through this two hours ago, and how I could possibly come out of this alive.

"Okay, again, deep breath, and I want you to push as hard as you possibly can, okay? The head is already starting to show, and it won't be long before you have this little guy in your arms! Okay, here we go, push!" Kim said excitedly, her eyes bright.

I squeezed down hard with new vigor at the prospect of seeing my son soon, with a loud, "ARGH!"

Pansy glanced down curiously between my legs for the first time since the numbing potion had worn off and let out a startled 'eep' as she saw all the blood that gathered there and asked in a nervous voice, "Is it normal to bleed so much through child birth!" She shrieked, as I relaxed a little as the contraction passed.

Kim and mother both nodded absently as their eyes were focus solely on the emerging head between my legs.

Kim smiled encouragingly over my bulging stomach, "You're doing great Draco! That last push was enough to get his head and a bit of his neck out." She said proudly. "The next part is the hardest, and I want you to give me your all on this next contraction. Hopefully it will be enough to get the shoulders out." She said with a bright smile before ducking between my legs again as my next contraction hit forcefully, three times worse than the last one.

I took a deep breath and prepared myself, before I pushed as hard as I possibly could, and the sharp sparks of pain I was rewarded with was definitely not worth it, but my son was.

When Kim said it was the hardest and worst part she hadn't been playing. It took four more pushes and so much pain to the point where I no longer needed the numbing potion since my body naturally did it for me, it was so bad.

I collapsed back onto the pillow with a large intake of breath, and drunk the water given to me as I felt my son pulled completely from my body, and it wasn't much longer that a loud ear piercing wail was heard.

I felt pure relief wash over me as the cries of my son filled my ear, and from the corner of my eye I could see Mother attend to him, cleaning and other spells falling easily off her lips as she smiled adoringly down at my son. It was in recorded time that he was cleaned checked over.

I felt strong cleaning charms, and medical spells ghost over me but paid them no mind as I eyes only for my son. I was a bit put out that he wasn't placed in my arms immediately after his birth, but that though process was quickly cut off as Mother walked over towards me and placed the squirming bundle gently in my arms after I reassured her that I wasn't too tired to hold my son.

I was a bit surprised at how light and small he was, but put it out of my mind as large bright grey eyes gazed curiously up at me from a pink face. I stared at him, tears welling up in my eyes as I gently stroked his curly sandy hair that poked out from under his blue cap, and was awed simply of how silky it felt.

I leaned down and kissed his nose that was so similar to my own, and smiled when he giggled at the action and his small arms reached up to touch my own noise. I could hear and distinct, "Awe!" in the background, but put it out my mind.

I looked up when a bottle floated over towards me and frowned at it, "That is unneeded, Kim." I said, shifting my son in my arms and winced when it shot pain up my spine.

Kim shook her head sadly, "I know it is custom for Veela's to feed their child by breast, but your body isn't up for it, Draco. Give it a day or two, and I'm sure you will be in the perfect condition to breast feed." She reassured hastily at my dark look.

I let out a small sign and snatched the bottle from the air, and gently urged it into my son mouth. A small chuckle escaped me as he gulped down the formula greedily.

Kim step closer to the bed, wand in one hand and a birth certificate in the other and with one flick half of it was filled out.

"What is the little ones name?" Kim asked me as she put all kind of protecting charms and spells on the certificate.

I held my son to my shoulder and patted his back until a small 'Urp' was heard and cradled him back in my arms, as I said the words I had decided months ago.

"Chastity Elpis Malfoy."

Another flick of her wand, and his named was filled into the birth certificate, before she paused. Mother and Kim shared a look before Kim said, "And his other father?"

I didn't say anything immediately, as I gaze blankly at my sleeping son, but there was no need to as Pansy answered for me.

"There is no _other_ Father." She hissed out coldly, glaring at Kim as if it was her fault.

Kim frowned, not the least bit phased by Pansy's cold tone, "I have to write something down, dear. It's is wizard law to state both the father, and in this case, other father in the birth certificate." She stated in a formal tone.

"You could have made it a muggle certificate." Pansy said, undeterred.

Kim gave Pansy a disapproving look, "Now, I understand that there is tense relation between both fathers, but it's wizard law, plus I have already started, so there is no going back."

Pansy opened her mouth to resort, but I cut her off, "Blaise Zabini." I said neutrally.

Kim nodded and put the name down onto the certificate, finishing it off.

"Chastity Elpis Malfoy, born on November 17, 2005. Bearer of Child: Draco Malfoy, Father of Child: Blaise Zabini. Time conceived: 4:17 A.M. Birth Weight: 5 pounds 13 ounces Length: 18 Inches." Kim read from the birth certificate.

I nodded in confirmation, ignoring the glare Pansy was sending my way as I rocked my son gently in my arms.

It was only the _least_ I could do too put Zabini onto the certificate. I was hiding the birth of his first born to him, and I still felt a bit guilty about that, but I had no intentions of telling him of his son. Especially since him and Potter are expecting a child of their own now.

As I kissed my sons forehead, new determination swelled up inside of me. It was time I forget about Zabini and put him and Potter behind me for good.

There was no reason for me to live in a passed that had long moved on anymore.

I gazed down at the sleeping infant in my arms with love and adoration. Suddenly I felt really tired, and Chastity seemed to way a tone.

Mother seemingly out of nowhere scooped up Chastity from my arm with years of practiced she cradles Chastity with one arm, and pushed me down onto my bed with a gently, "Sleep, Dragon. Your son will still be here when you awaken." She said in amusement, when I made to protest.

Pansy also moved off of my bed to give me more room, and even as I tried to keep awake, my eyelids shield shut as hours of labor finally cached up to me and I drifted off into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter is mainly about Draco going through the slow and painful process of childbirth. As I said earlier, a bit boring, I know.<strong>

**The next part Includes: Pansy and Jacob finally meet, and Draco admits he is a bit jealous of...what?**

**_R/R! My goal is 50 reviews for the two parts!  
><em>**


	8. Ch 7 prt 2

**Hey guys, here is chapter seven part two of Great Escape! :) **

**You will see that I tried something different this time around, and it was MUCH easier for me to write then the last two chapters, and I hope it is better to read.**

**This chapter is a thousand words more, as it seems I keep writing more ans more. So, don't be surprised if I get to 10,000 words a chapter. :P  
><strong>

**Warnings: **_None, oh a bit of flirting, OC(I think)__, Mpreg, and that is all._**  
>Parings: <strong>_Blaise/Harry, and a tiny pinch of Jacob/Draco and Jacob/Bella._**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Great Escape<strong>

_Chapter seven part two_

The day after Chastity's birth was uneventful, at least for you it was. You were put on bed rest, as you were still recovering from Chastity's birth process. The only time you were able to leave your bed was to bath and use the restroom. Breakfast, lunch and dinner were all brought up to you.

Against the wishes of your Mother and Kim, you breastfeed Chastity, and when you tire of that, feed him by bottle every few hours. You insisted on changing Chastity's diapers as well as rock him to sleep and basically ignore your Mother and Kim's wishes for you to take it easy.

The earlier you get the swing of parenthood the better, and you weren't going to let your recovery get in the way of that.

When nighttime fell, you began to feel the signs of your low magic level and your Veela power work on healing your body and it seemed it all finally cached up to you. You didn't protest when your mother tucked you into bed with the promise that she and Pansy were going to take care of Chastity for the night, simply because you were too tired to do so.

The next morning you woke to a tiny hand smacking you in the face and a small, high pitched squeal following soon after. You blinked one silver eye open to stare, or more like glare into the wide eyes of your son. The infant was moved out of your sight and is replaced by Pansy's grinning face.

"Plan on getting up anytime soon, Drake?" She asked as she gently placed Chastity into your open arms. You sat up, cradling Chastity to your chest, and were glad to notice how painless the action was. You also noticed that your magic had grown stronger, but it would be awhile until it was fully recovered.

"Have you fed him already?" You asked Pansy and when she shook her head the negative, began to shrug out of your loose shirt. You shifted Chastity in your arms and guided his head to your distinct swollen breast. You winced as Chastity latched on hungrily onto one of your sensitive nipples and began to feed from it. Pansy watched the display without batting an eye or blushing as she was already used to seeing you breastfeed Chastity.

"How does it feel?" Pansy asked curiously, peering down at the feeding infant with interest.

You shrugged, "Like he is trying to chew off my nipples." You say with an odd calmness to your voice.

Pansy gave you a horrified look as she grabbed her breast, "Chewed off?" she squeaked, cradling her breast as if it was the most precious thing in the world, and since it was Pansy, you had no doubt in my mind that it probably was.

You let out a small chuckle at her actions, and shifted Chastity to your left breast when he was done with your right.

The room lapsed in silence, only interrupted by the slurping sounds Chastity made as he ate. When you no longer felt wet gums gnawing at your nipple, you lifted him to your shoulder and patted at his back with a gentle hand until a small burp was heard.

You cradled Chastity into your arms and stared down into calm grey eyes, so similar to how yours used to be. You poked at his cheek and smile when a tiny hand grabbed it. You watch as his abnormally aware eyes stare curiously at your finger before letting go in favor of stuffing a small fist in his mouth.

You remove your hand and shifted Chastity into an upright position on your lap, so he was facing Pansy. Pansy smiled and cooed over the small infant, trying to get the small fist out of his mouth. You join in, and laughed when Chastity barfed on Pansy when she picked him up.

The infant was quickly handed back to you, before Pansy ran out of the room screaming, "My hair!" You changed the squirming infant clothes, and later his diaper before you headed down stairs.

Your mother look up at you with a small frown when you entered the kitchen, "What are you doing out of bed?" She asked you, a worried look in her eyes.

You shrug, and sat down at the table, cradling Chastity in your arms, "I am no longer sore." You say before digging in to the plate that was put in front of you.

Pansy entered the room grumbling about her hair, and glaring daggers at the seemingly innocent infant in your arms that was fast asleep.

You rolled your eyes at her behavior, but expect nothing less when it comes to Pansy.

"It's not like he did it on purpose." You say to her, as she sits down. She pouts, "Yeah, but I didn't expect to be cleaning baby barf off me so early in his time." She whined, still glaring at Chastity. You resisted the urge to roll your eyes the second time, and finished up your breakfast.

Suddenly, there was a timid knock on the door, and not a second later another knock, this time more confident.

Everything seems to freeze in that moment. Pansy stopped her whining to look questioning at the door with dark, wide eyes. Mother paused in her cleaning of the kitchen to stare at the door with narrowed eyes, which quickly soften into a confused, yet amused look. You, much like Pansy, was also staring at the front door with wide confused eyes. Your grip on Chastity tightening just a bit, as you pulled him closer to your sore chest.

_Who the hell could that be?_ You thought at the same time Pansy said, "Who could that possibly be?"

Mother sat there for a moment, before her gazed stared at the door a moment longer, before something seemed to 'click' in her head, and she turned a bright, knowing smile on you. Her eyes were unnaturally bright as she said, "Maybe you should answer it Draco?"

You gave her a disbelieving look, "What?" You squeaked out. Her smile didn't waver, as she inclined her head in the doors direction, "Answer it." She said simply, before going back to her cleaning as if nothing ever happened.

You look at her back, and then back at Pansy who looks just as perplexed as you felt. You stayed seated for a minute longer before pushing out of your seat, and handing Chastity carefully over to Pansy as not to wake him. You hesitated for only a second before walking over to the door as the knocks got more persistent.

You made sure your expression were cold and polite, before swinging the door open to make up a rude, yet still polite excuse to the person on the other side, but it died in your throat once you saw _who_ it was.

You stared dumbly into a pair of familiar warm brown eyes, as the younger of the two of you shifted nervously in front of you. His hand dropped from his mid knock positioned, and was quickly stuffed into a pair of lose jeans.

"Jacob?" You whisper in shock, even as your heart seems to skip a few beats in your chest.

He nods; grinning sheepishly at you, it was a look that you thought was really cute on him. You blinked at the thought and snapped quickly out of your shock like state, and stepped outside before closing the door silently behind you.

"What are you doing here?" You asked, making sure your voice was even, and didn't show how nervous you really were of his unexpected arrival on your door step.

His grin falters a bit on his face, but it stay firmly in place as he says, "I wanted to see you." And despite how sweet it comes out, and how your heart tries to jump out of your chest, you can't help but be irritated with him.

"So, just out of the blue, you decide you want to see me and came knocking on my door 9 o'clock in the morning." You say with a sarcastic tone of voice, making the other teen wince at your tone.

His smile is no longer on his full lips, replaced by a small frown. And in that moment you regret what you said almost instantly.

"Sorry," You say, and you are shocked that those words had come out of your mouth but you don't regret them non-the less.

He shrugs and looks down at his dirty shoes, a small blush coloring his dark skin, "I am the one who should be apologizing." He says.

You let out a small grunt of acknowledgement and look behind you when you hear the door opening again, and watch as Pansy step out only to pause when she sees Jacob. They, Pansy and Jacob, both stare at each other for a moment, before he held out his hand to her with a friendly smile on his face and say, "Hi, I'm Jacob Black."

You aren't surprise when Pansy just stares at the hand then Jacob, before turning to you with a raised eyebrow. You are, however surprised when she grabs his hand and give it one shake before dropping it.

"Pansy Parkinson. "She says with a bright, welcoming smile. But, despite the smile, you can still see confusion, and irritation flicker in her eyes before it is hidden.

Jacob smile widen at this, "I am finally able to put a face to that name." He says, and gives you a smile that makes you wants to grab his face and kiss him. Obviously, you don't, you instead glare at him.

"What are you doing here?" You asked a bit harshly, and again, you regret using such a tone to him, and you have no idea why you do so. It only adds on farther to your irritation of the whole situation.

This time he isn't fazed by your tone, seeming to have brought himself together after his and Pansy's introduction and you are a bit jealous of this as you still feel nervous, and hate the fact that you don't know how this will go.

"I haven't seen you in two months, and after much conviction on my part, I finally got the courage to knock on your door in hopes of starting back up our daily meetings." He says this easily enough, and even as Pansy glares at you from your side, you can't help but feel warm and fussy inside and you have a sudden urge to slap yourself for feeling this way.

"Daily meeting?" Pansy asked, her voice going a bit high in her anger, and it makes you wince.

Jacob nods, obvious to the fact that he was revealing a secret that may or may not cause bodily harm to you once he leaves, as Pansy hates it when Draco keeps important thing from her.

"Yeah, we usually meet Tuesdays every weekday." He says casually, as if it is perfectly normal for someone to meet once, then decide to meet each other again from then on out, and not mean it in a romantic way.

Pansy frowns and gives you a questioning glare, but you don't dare to look her in the eyes, but you could still feel the pressure of it none the less.

"Are you two dating?" She asked bluntly, and you know it isn't a coincident, as she must have seen you blush when he said he wanted to see you.

Jacob blinks dumbly at her for a moment, before shaking his head, denials flying out of his mouth quickly as his face turned a bright pink.

You feel more than a little disappointed at this, as you had admitted to yourself not too long ago that you definitely had a least a crush on the boy. You hope to the Gods that your disappointment doesn't show, but Pansy knows you well to see all the signs and her expression softens, and you are happy that she is no longer glaring at you.

Suddenly Pansy laughs as if it was a joke to begin with and says, 'how cute' Jacob is for falling for it, and when he joins in, you are little more than hurt by it.

That is when he turns to you, a smile on his handsome face when he ask, "So, how about it?"

You frown at him, as you had no intention in the first place so stop your meetings, but now you are thinking that maybe you should while you have the chance, because you know once you get to deep into this there is no turning back. You open your mouth to say 'no', but the choice was decided for you when Pansy says, "He will love too." And even as you glare darkly at her, you can't help but feel happy that it wasn't over just yet.

Jacob glances at Pansy when she answers but turns back to you, "Are you sure?" He asked you, not Pansy, and you can hear the uncertainty in his voice and you don't like it.

"Yes." You hear yourself saying, and when he smiles that bright radiant smile at you, the one that makes your heart race and you suddenly feel like a school girl with her first crush and you both like and hate the idea.

"Great! Do you want to meet up this afternoon at three? I was hoping we could go someplace else other than the beach as it does eventually get old, you know? Pansy can come too if she likes." He says all of this with a satisfied grin on his face, and you are a little bit weird out at yourself from noticing the difference between his other grins.

Pansy smiles suddenly, and it one you know all too well, and the feeling of your upending doom is a familiar one.

"Oh, sorry, I will be skipping on this little outing, but maybe next time." She says with an overly sweet tone, batting her long eyelashes at Jacob and pouting her lips. You know she is flirting with him on purpose in hopes of getting a reaction from you, and the small sting of jealousy is easy to fight down, as your amusement is more dominant.

"I can't go." You say, and even when Pansy glares at you sharply, and when Jacob face falls, you are firm on your decision as you have no intentions of pushing your newborn son on your mother and Pansy, and you want to spend time with him, but have no intention of introducing Jacob to Chastity, for some unknown reason you know it would be a bad idea.

"And why not?" Pansy asks you, more than a little annoyance coloring her voice.

You ignore her, and give Jacob an apologetic look, as you are really sorry that you can't go, "I have more important things to do." You say, and when you do, wish you reworded it differently but Jacob seems to understand perfectly, if not a little sad by it.

"I understand." He says, and you can tell he is trying not to show his disappointment, but he doesn't do a good job and you see it anyways. You don't feel guilty when you are happy by this, as it means that he wanted to spend time with you, and even with his blunt statement, this proves that it was genuine.

"He can spend a little time with you now." Pansy cuts in, and you give her an annoyed look, which is returned by a determined one.

Jacob brightens up immediately at this, and he turn to you after giving Pansy a graceful look, "Can you? I really want to spend time with you." He says earnestly, and you feel your resolve crumble at this even if you wonder why he is so determined to hand out with you.

"I don't think that is a good idea." You say, even when you just want to give in, but your pride won't let you go down without a fight, even if it is a small and pointless one.

Pansy lets out an annoyed breath and gives you a look that says, 'seriously?' and you answer it with a nudge of your head to the door were your son would be waking up soon, as he only napes for thirty minutes. Pansy shakes her head, and gives you a smile that says, 'you are a good parent' and nudges you forward.

"I will take care of everything, but make sure you aren't out more than an hour." She says, before turning and disappearing into the front door with a quick 'goodbye' to Jacob.

You and he both stare after her for a moment, before turning and staring at each other. During this time you look over his handsome form, as you find yourself always doing when you are in his presence. You notice that his dark hair is lose as usual, and he is wearing comfortable lose casual clothes. When you look back up to his face, you smile when you notice he was doing the same thing to you.

You clear you throat and smile when he blushes, as he knows he has been caught staring.

"Like what you see?" You purr out, and you are more than happy when you see his eyes glaze over a bit at your tone. As it is, even without your Veela allure, you are still a very desirable person.

His blush seem to brighten as, he catch himself again, and clears his throat awkwardly before, pulling himself together.

You are surprised when he eyes suddenly drop to half mass, and his voice comes out in a playful husky rumble, "Would you let me get a feel if I say yes?" He asks stepping closer to you.

Your eyes go wide, and you suddenly feel like a deer before its prey. You wonder were this seductive, dominate, creature has come from, and where is boyish, and cheerful, Jacob Black has gone. But, the moment is quick, and as soon as it happens it ends, as he steps back a playful smile on his face.

"After you." He says, as he makes a show of bowing. You blink, as your brain try to process all of this, and pass him by with a small swat to his head.

You hear him laugh as he follows closely behind you, down the very familiar path to La Push. The path opens, and the familiar sound of the waves crashing to the shore reach your ear, and you let a small smile of content show on your face.

You walk further on, until you are close to the active water, and quickly take off your shoes, as it one of those rare sunny days, and you intend to enjoy it as much as you will let yourself. You don't hesitate to put your feet into the salty water, and wait until you have adjusted to the cold, before continuing further in, until a few inches of your skinny jeans are good and wet.

You look back to see Jacob still on the beach taking time you didn't to roll up his jean pants and you feel your face heat up when he doesn't stop there and takes off his shirt. Your arms wrap around your cloth cover chest in a self-conscious gesture, as you have no intention of taking off your shirt, so Jacob could gawk at your man boobs, no matter how small they actually are as you are in no need of a bra.

You watch as Jacob slowly makes his way over to you, and you have to bite your lip and look the other way as the picture he makes is a little more than you can handle. So, it comes as no surprise that you jump a little when a wet hand suddenly rest on your shoulder, and only then do you notice that you don't have your wand with you and that realization alone makes you very uncomfortable and vulnerable.

Jacob puts his hands up in surrender, with a worry glint in his eyes, "You alright?" He asks you over the crash of the waves. You nod, embarrassed by your reaction, but you still feel uncomfortable without the weight of your wand and you pocket.

"Fine" You say a little too sharply, and it shows that you are in fact, not fine at all. He places a gentle, comforting hand on your shoulder, and you curse yourself for leaning into him, but you are happy to note that he doesn't seem to mind the contact, and in fact pulls you a little closer to him.

"You don't sound fine" he says the same time a large wave hit, knocking the both of you off your feet and into salty water. You land on you hand and knees, as the wave covers you before pulling back, and now you are soaking wet, and you are suddenly very aware of your thin white shirt clinging to your body. You bolt up out of the water, and your arms move around your chest to hide your swollen chest, even if you know that they were too small to invoke any real suspicion.

When you move to get out of the water, strong hands around your waist stop you, and you look back in confusion, only to be met with mischief brown eyes. It isn't a second after that, when you have a mouth full of saltwater, that you realize he had picked you up and thrown you in a deeper part of the ocean. You come back up from the water, and it doesn't take you long to get your revenge, and you laugh as you see him sputtering water from his mouth, and playful brown eyes lit up in happiness.

You both continue on with the game for a little while longer, before you both call it quits and move back onto shore. You both are now sitting on the sandy floor with a content look on each of your faces. He turns to you with a soft smile and says that he is glad that you decide to continue their meetings, and you yourself say that you were honestly glad as well.

You both share a smile; well more of a smirk on your part, but it's all good in the same. It doesn't take you both long to enter a casual conversation that leads to the topic of schooling.

"You don't go to the local high school?" Jacob asks you as he sits back on his hands, his hair tied up in a low ponytail. You shake your head no, as you pull your own hair into a high pony tail to be dealt with later. You pull your knees close to your body in an unconscious protective way, and rest you head on the. You may have forgotten about not having your wand, but your body hasn't.

"No, I and Pansy are home schooled, but that is not to last long." You say honestly, gazing out into the open see, after a glance to your watch that tells you only fifteen minute has passed.

He whistles, "Home school, huh? I didn't know people still did that." You 'hmm' as your response.

You two sit there for a moment, until you notice that he keeps shifting every now again, and you realize that he has something to say, but doesn't know how to start.

"What is it?" You asked in irritation; after he began the whole shifting nervously process again.

He gives you a sheepish look, and to you relief stops his squirming. He takes in a deep breath before asking, "Are you planning on going to Forks high?"

You stare at him in annoyance, as you can't see why he would be so nervous to ask you that.

"I don't know. Most like not." You say, and return your gaze to the dancing sea.

You see him nod from the corner of your eyes, but don't say anything.

A pause, before, "I think you should go."

You let out a sign, as you see that there is more to it then he let on from the beginning. "And why is that?" You ask him in a bored tone, glancing at your watch again.

"A friend of mine is going to be going there as well; she will be moving her a few months from now." He says, his tone soft and affectionate, and it makes you look his way as you never heard him use it before. It has always been playful and lazy when he talks to you.

You can tell from just the look on his face, the soften features, that this girl is someone important to him, and not just friendship wise. You can see that it hasn't bloom into anything serious just yet, but it will not take much time for it too.

"So?" You know your tone is biting and hard, but you can't help yourself. Jacob had great potential to be something special to you, and someone to help you get over your Blaise, and just knowing that it would never get to that point as he has already has someone he likes angers you to an impossible level. You know that you are being irrelevant as you have only known the boy for a few weeks, but it doesn't stop the fact that you are being overflown with jealousy, and you have no idea _why_.

You turn your face when you see his startled, yet hurt look, as you know you are the one to do that to him, but you have more important matters to take care of. For one, keeping your jealousy under control, because you know it is a direct link to your Veela nature and you do not wish to activate it.

"I just thought it would be nice for you two to get to know each other and help one another out, as you two are both new to Forks." He explains with a small voice, and your guilt for your actions over powers your jealousy, and you are willing to listen, and maybe even consider what he has to say as it is the least you can do for acting so mean.

But then you stop yourself, and wonder what the hell is wrong with you.

You are after all Draco Malfoy, since when did you ever give a damn about anyone's feeling except your own? Especially the ones of a person you just met only a few weeks ago. You are angry at yourself for just now noticing your odd behavior whenever you are in his presence.

"Sorry, but you should not expect something like that from me." You say to him in a neutral voice. You want to demand what this girl means to him, but you keep your mouth shut as you know it wouldn't be appreciated, and you have no right to do so. After all, you don't even know if Jacob if Jacob swings your way or not and you don't want to risk it.

There is another pause, before he says, "I know." And those simple words drop the subject completely, and you are more than happy you let it go, even when you are now curious on whom the girl Jacob is talking about is.

"What is her name?" You ask, despite yourself as you let your curiosity get the best of you. You turn you head just in time to see his shock, before it turns into a grin, and he says, "Bella Swan"

You raise an eyebrow at the somewhat plain name and ask for a description, even as you see the amused glint in his eyes, you decide to ignore it. You want more information on the girl who stole a bit of Jacob's heart, and might in the future steal more, and you are determined to get it.

"She is average height, with long soft brain hair, and bright brown eyes. Her face is pretty and slender, and she is really clumsy. She and I hang out whenever she visits. I plan on giving up my truck to her, as I am building my own car." He says proudly, a spark of pure happiness in his eyes.

You try not to notice his goofy smile when he talks of her and listen, as he talks about his car and Bella with medium interest. You take a quick glance to your watch and stand up. You see this action has caught his attention, and he stands with you.

"I walk you back." He says with a small blush, as he noticed that he has been rambling. You nod, and the walk back to your home is quiet but comfortable. When you are on your front porches you turn to him with a smirk and say with a flirty tone, "This little date was fun." And close the door behind you after you got a good glimpse of his red face.

You are a little startled when you are suddenly face to face with your mother, but you hide it quickly.

"Have a good time?" She asks you in a casual calm tone, but you see that her interest was peeked, and you know from past experience that by the end of the night she will know all there is to know about Jacob. You feel smart when you resign to your fate, and moved to the living room area, and sat next to Pansy who was cradling a fussy Chastity in her arms.

You take your son from her, and she gives you a grateful look. You return the look with a small smile, and begin to calm down your son by rocking him gently and humming. His whimpering come to a stop as he stares curiously up at you.

"So, who is this Jacob fellow?" You mother isn't the type to beat around the bush, and you are happy for this, as you can get this over with faster.

"I met him when I was just hit the five month mark, at La Push." You say, and it comes out easy as most of your attention is on your son. You stare at his skin, as you are just now noticing that it is no longer that light pink color any longer, but a light creamy brown now. You aren't surprise by this, as there was a large gap between Zabini's dark skin tones to your own pale one.

"And you continue to meet this boy?" You mother ask, her eyes suddenly sharp and a bit glaze. You know this look, as it means that she is thinking hard about something.

"Yes." You say, as you glance at your wrist watch; another hour until you are to feed Chastity.

"He is a handsome, okay, drop dead gorgeous thing!" Pansy suddenly squeals next to you, her eyes bright.

You roll your eyes, as you know Pansy sees this as a great opportunity to help you get over Zabini, but you plan to shoot down that idea later tonight. You let her have her little fun by coming up with different scenarios of how to get you two together, before you tell her the news of Jacobs 'friend'.

"Why?" Your mother asks, and you wonder where she was going with this when you say, "He wasn't annoying, and he reminded me of a muggle puppy."

Pansy snorts and amusement and nods her head in agreement, "A very cute, muggle puppy." She adds.

Mother nods and relax shoulder that you just now know was tense, and you see why she questioned you. It was not for the reason that she was mad that you befriended a muggle, but for the fact that she thought that he was your mate. As it is, having muggles as a mate is unheard of, but to be with one brings up all sorts of problems with him being a wizard and a Veela. Not to mention a pure blooded wizard at that.

You raise your eyebrow, "You thought Jacob was my mate?" You ask, and ignore Pansy stiffening beside you.

She smiles, "Yes, but even if he was you wouldn't be able to know it yet, until you come into you full Veela inheritance." She explains, and you already know this but you nod none the less.

Conversation come easy after the Jacob subject was drop, and another hour pass before you go up to your room to feed Chastity. You come back down to join Pansy later to watch movies, for another three hours, and feed Chastity again.

The day seemed to pass by faster after lunch, and the next thing you are aware of is you and Pansy seating in your room. She is seating across from you with an expectant look, as Chastity sleeps in the basinet next to your bed.

"Well?" She asks, and you know that she knows of you holding information from her, but you don't want to make this easy for her, so instead of saying what is on your mind you say, "I think we should go to the local high school." And you are more than satisfied when a perplex look replace her expectant one.

"What?" She says a little louder than necessary and Chastity shifts in the basinet, and only settles when you hum and rock his crib.

You glare at her when you repeat what you say, and she just gaps at you in disbelief.

"Why?" She says in a harsh voice, but you are glad to notice that it is still a soft one.

You shrug, and the action make long strands of hair fall of your shoulder but you pat it little mine as you say, "It's not like we have to take it seriously, and I'm curious how it works in regular muggle high school."

Her disbelieving look doesn't waver, "You want to waste our time at a muggle school, while we could be catching up on our own, more important schooling because you are curious?" She says, and then her eyes narrow, as she sees that something is missing.

"What is your _real_ reason?" She asks, you her tone indicating that she doesn't have the patience to play your little game anymore.

"A girl name Bella Swan will be attending Forks high a few months from now." You say in a clean way.

You watch as Pansy blink at the information and you can see she was trying to put the puzzle together, as you gave her the pieces, "What does the Bella girl have to do with anything?" She asks you, and you look away at this.

"Jacob mentioned his friend moving into town a few months from now, and he suggested that I and she 'help' each other out, as we are both new to the neighborhood." You say, unable to hide your disdain our jealousy from your voice.

Pansy dark eyes brighten in realization as she put all the pieces together, and she gives you a knowing look.

"You want to see why Jacob likes this girl, and see what is so special about her?" She says with a grin of approval.

You let out a sign, before you say, "Yes."

She nodded and agreement, her eyes twinkling with all kinds of mischief, "Well, of that is the case, then I don't mind if I do! Plus, it's not like we actually give a damn about muggle school. It could be like a little experiment project." She said with dark amusement; most likely thinking of the ways that she can manipulate and toy with her future classmate.

You also grin at this, because the idea is appealing and you can use for some entertainment in your life, even if it comes from muggles.

"So, we start just a few days before this girl?" You say, and Pansy agrees readily, as she doesn't want to start any sooner than you do.

She makes a move to get off the bed before she stops mid-way and turn serious eyes on you.

"You like him." She says, and you know that it isn't a question, but a fact.

Again, you find yourself unable to look her in the eyes, and that is all the answer that she needs, but you still say it aloud as you know there is no escaping Pansy, "Yeah, but it isn't anything serious, just a little crush, that may or may not turn into something more." You say, as to not get her and your hopes up, only to get them crush.

She nods with a sad smile, and walks out. You watch her feeling like what you said wasn't exactly the truth, but you put it out of your mind as your son begins to wake, and your small breast begins to fill with milk.

_It's just a small crush _you say to yourself even as another voice in your head says; _**it could be more if you will allow it to be.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>So, did you like this POV better? If not TELL ME, if so TELL ME! I want to know what you think, and as much as I appreciate the small comments, I want to know if it is REALLY good or bad. If I could use some help, or if you want me to go back the old way tell me, but it doesn't mean I will though.<strong>_

_**REVIEW! GOAL: 50!**_

_Next Chapter: Draco and Pansy's first day of school is a day to remember as they enter there new school with flying colors that attracts all, and when I say all, I do mean ALL!_

_It isn't long before they 'bump' into Bella, and meet the Cullen's, and why does Draco feel strange in the presence of..._

_**Until next chapter! :P  
><strong>_


	9. Chapter 8 prt 1

**Hello, all. **

**I changed it back to it's original P.O.V.**

**This chapter took longer then I expected. I was being my lazy, normal self, and wrote it on paper instead of type it. This chapter also turned out longer then I expected, as I had to split it up in two parts.  
><strong>

**Warnings: **Mpreg, OC, Au.

**Parings: **Emmet/Rosaline, that is all in this chapter.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Great Escape<strong>

_Chapter eight part one_

"Are you sure you want to do this Draco?" Pansy asked from behind me, her tone carefully neutral.

I glanced back at her before focusing on changing Chastity's diaper quickly, as he loves to kick and squirm when I change him these days. I clasped the last side together and picked up the grinning four month old. I cast a charm on the diaper that will tell me when he will need to change again.

"Yes, why you ask?" I asked as I placed Chastity into the enlarge basinet. I moved to the bathroom to get ready for the day, as it was kind of a special one.

Pansy stayed seated on my bed waving a bright and colorful toy in front of Chastity while making cooing noise. She paused in her cooing to say, "Just making sure you plan on going through with this."

I came out of the bathroom refreshed, and ready for the day to raise a single eyebrow at her.

"I am" I told her firmly, and then continued to say, "Do you no longer want to?"

She made a 'tsking' noise, before a mischief smile stretched across her pink lips, "Why would I ever pass up the chance to mess with some muggles? Plus, it's getting awfully dull around here." She said, getting off the bed and handing the toy to Chastity to play with.

I pout playfully at her, "You think my baby is boring?" I asked crossing the small distance across my room and picking Chastity up to snuggle him close. I grinned when I was rewarded with a happy squeal and a small wet hand patting me on the face.

Pansy dark eyes widen in mock shock, "Oh no, of course not! I enjoy his company, love it even. I can never get tired of him spiting up on me, and then proceeding to grab my hair and wipe his mouth with it." She said in fake happiness, making me laugh as Chastity has done it to me as well. We both shared a smile before I turned and open my closet with one hand, and balanced Chastity with the other.

"What do you think I should wear?" I called from behind me, scanning the many rows of clothes, shoes, and accessories with critical eyes. I made sure nothing was in Chastity's reaching distance as I walked farther into the magically enchanted closet. Pansy came up behind me and I stepped aside so she could get as better view.

I and Pansy always had this thing in picking out each other clothes since we started attending Hogwarts. We didn't do it daily, but when special event came up we did.

I watched as dark eyes scanned my closet for a moment, before she took out her wand. Pansy murmured a spell under her breath that had specific clothes flying off the rack and arranging themselves into ten different outfits. With the ten outfits floating behind us, Pansy and I returned to my room to make a choice.

Once we got settled on my bed, I, with the help of Pansy, began to eliminate outfits until only two remained. By then Chastity had fallen into a light slumber and I put him in his basinet.

Pansy and I stared at outfit number ten and three a little longer, before we both agree on ten. Outfit ten consist of a pair of light blue skin tight jeans, a black belt that matched a small black jacket perfectly that would go over a plain grey V-neck. White vans and a silver chain with a cross on it floated beside it.

I grabbed the floating clothes from the air and entered the bathroom to change into them. It was a half hour later that I exit the bathroom fully dressed and my long hair in a high and neat ponytail. My hair had grown a few more inches over the month and now ended a little above my lower back when down. I usually wore it in a high ponytail to show off the four piercings in my ear.

"What do you think?" I asked Pansy, turning so she could get a full view of me. She nodded in approval with a small grin, "You look good." She said in praise. I preened a bit at that before taking in her own outfit, the one I had picked the night before.

Black skinny jeans covered her shapely legs with dark red boots that stopped below her knees were she tucked in her jeans neatly. Her shirt was a dark red long sleeve button up shirt, with the top few buttons undone to reveal a teasing glimpse of her pale breast with a heart necklace around her neck and matching earing in her ear.

I smiled at my work, "You look good too. The muggle girls will have nothing on you." I said, and Pansy grinned seductively, "Well of course they won't. I'm not your average girl." She said this with pride in her voice. I opened my mouth to chide her playfully, when three different bells rung once in my mind, and instead moved over to the basinet to be greeted with pouting sleepy grey eyes as Chastity gnawed on his hand.

A muffled gurgle was his greeting to me, before I reached down and picked him up. A minor summoning spell, and a warming charm later and I was feeding Chastity as Pansy got our thing together. I had stopped breastfeeding Chastity a month ago so my chest would flatten back down to its original state before I was to go to school. I didn't want to have to constantly pull a delusional charm on my chest otherwise I would have continued to breastfeed Chastity until he turned one. The bottle was finished in ten minutes and I began to burp Chastity as I followed Pansy downstairs.

Mother was in the kitchen cleaning the remains of her cooking as plates with bacon, eggs and pancakes floated to the tables and placed themselves. I banished the finished bottle to the sink to be washed later before sitting down across from Pansy. I only began to eat after I had burped Chastity successfully and passed him over to mother to change his diaper and his night clothes.

Breakfast was eaten at a slow and calm paste, as school didn't start until another half hour and Pansy and I weren't in any real hurry to leave.

"The muggle girl is arriving tomorrow?" Pansy asked to start conversation.

"Yes, Jacob made sure to tell me a good dozen times in hope of changing my mind in befriending her." I said in annoyance, a small scowl making it way on my pale face.

Pansy laughed at my obvious jealousy, "It's too bad you decided not to tell him that you are attending Forks high. I'm sure he would have plenty more to say of this Swan girl to you." She teased.

I glare at her from across the table and flicked a piece of bacon at her. She doge and stuck at her tongue in a childish manner.

"Yeah it would be just joy to here him babble on about the girl like a love struck idiot." I drawled sarcastically as I wiped of my mouth with my napkin and placed it on my empty plate. She snickered as she placed her own napkin on her plate and banished both out plates to the sink. We both stood up and grabbed our backpacks from the back of our chairs before exiting the kitchen and walking into the living room.

Mother greeted us with a warm smile, and Chastity, ready and changed for the day, with a bright happy squeal. I smiled gently at my son before scooping him up into my arms and snuggling him close and planting a kiss on his forehead. I repeated the process a few more times before reluctantly to mother.

She gave me a knowing look, "Don't worry Draco. Chastity is in good hands and you will see him in a few more hours." She said with a warm tone, and I pouted a bit. "This is the first time since his birth that I'm not by his side." I said not able to hide the worry from my tone.

She gave me a reassuring smile, "I'm sure he will be just fine, darling. He is a strong child." I bit my lip in order not to argue back and take Chastity from her. Instead I nodded and followed Pansy outside after giving one longing look to my son, who frowned back me, confused.

As we climbed into my new bough car Chastity's muffled wails reached my ears. I froze on the spot and look at the front door with an unsure look.

Was I really doing the right thing? I was leaving my son to check out some muggle girl that the guy I had a little crush on, sounded more than a little immature at the moment. It really was none of my business who he liked; in fact I should have just ignored him that first meeting, and went on with my business.

What the hell was I doing?

I moved to get out of the car when a hand on my shoulder stopped me. I turned to stare into the determined dark eyes of Pansy.

"What?" I snapped back, truly more annoyed with myself then at her.

"There is no way I'm letting you back out of this Draco. You said you would do this, and you _are._" She hissed at me, and yanked me into the passenger seat.

I righted myself and glared darkly at her for manhandling me. I was about to snap at her when the Chastity's cries gradually came to a stop. I gaze back at the front door and waited to see if they would start up again. When twenty seconds passed and no sounds reached my ears I closed the care door and started up the engine with a sigh. I backed out of the drive way before I could convince myself to back out of our little experiment some more.

XxX

I pulled into Forks high parking lot with ease of a person who has done this a million times, when that really wasn't case. It was only with the help of Pansy, and a memory coping charm was I able to drive the metal contraption without hitting anything. I let a proud smile bloom across my face when I shut off the engine, and turned to Pansy who was holding on for dear life.

"Now that wasn't so bad." I said happily, my smile easily turning to a grin at my friend's state.

He head snapped in my direction, a disbelieving look painted on her pale features as she release the death grip she had on the care door.

"Not so bad!" She shrieked, "Draco, you nearly killed us twice!" She continued, glaring at me now as the grin has yet to leave my face.

I shrugged casually, and then look out of the window, not the least surprised by all the shock and awed expressions I was seeing. In fact, I would go so far to say that I was very pleased with the reactions I was getting from my future classmates.

Pansy followed my gaze, and it didn't take long for her eyes to light up in realization, before turning a knowing smile at me.

"You planned this." She says and it wasn't a question.

I smirked and nodded before opening my door and exiting the car after grabbing my backpack from the back seat. Pansy follows my example, and it wasn't long before we were walking towards the high school, soaking up the attention we were getting from other students like sponges. I glanced over at Pansy and was glad to see a neutral expression on her face as the distance between the school and us got shorter.

As we walked to the office to get our schedules, we passed many who stared, gawked, pointed, whispered, etc., and it was only after the tardy bell rang did we have the halls to ourselves.

I stopped walking the same time Pansy did, and we both took a moment to stare curiously at our surroundings'.

"So this is public school." I heard Pansy mutter to herself, and could tell by her tone of voice, that her noise was most likely wrinkled into disgust.

I gazed around the hall a little while more before boredom quickly settled in. As it was, the school was nothing compared to Hogwarts, and would never be anything. Everything was so dull and unmoving, and I couldn't understand how muggles could possibly learn anything with such a disappointing setting.

"Let's just get this over with." I said, continuing on down the hall, with Pansy following closely behind.

We stopped in front of o plain wooden door, and I let Pansy enter before I did. The office was just as plain as the school and we walked the small distance to the assistance desk who didn't notice out entrance. I thought about waiting and letting her finish whatever the heck she was working on to prolong going to my first class, but decided not to. I cleared my throat loudly, making the assistant jump to our amusement, before her head snapped in our direction. Her face was also plain, I noticed as she stumbled out of her chair to greet us with an overly cheerful smile.

"Well, Hello! You must be Draco and Pansy; we have been expecting you two for a while now." She said in a sugary sweet tone, and to my disgust, batted her eyelashes at me. The women had to at least be ten years older than me.

"Yes, we are." Pansy said in a clip tone, "Our schedules, please?" She continued, and when she didn't get a response, as the assistant was too busy staring at me glazed eyes, she snapped her finger rudely in front of the women's face. The assistant blinked dumbly at me then at Pansy, before and unattractive blush covered her face.

"Oh, I'm sorry! What were you saying, dear?" She asked Pansy, and I answered instead as I knew Pansy was very close in hexing the women dumb.

"Our schedules would be nice." I drawled in a dark tone, hoping to get the piece of paper already and leave.

Her plain green eyes widen, and I was a bit satisfied to see fear flash in the, before she stumbled towards her desk and picked up to pieces of paper. Pansy snatched them out of her hand with a scowl and strolled out of the room without waiting for directions. I rolled my eyes at the dramatic exit, and raised a questioning eyebrow at the wide eyed women.

"Is there anything we are to do?" I asked, as I'm sure we did.

The women nodded, and stuttered out, "Y-you are to get t-them signed by your t-teacher for the first d-day." I gave her a curt nod before exiting the office ignoring the feel of her eyes following my ass out.

"What was that about?" I asked Pansy with curious eyes. She shrugged and handed my schedule, "I wanted to scare her a bit" She said simply, "What classes you got?" She asked me, and I looked down at the paper and scanned over it for a moment.

"Calculus, Government, English, Trigonometry, and a Physics class," I said reading the list. She nodded, "We have the same schedule." She said a happy grin on her face. We began to walk to our English class at a slow paste and chatted the whole way there, discussing common topics.

It wasn't long before we stopped in front of our first period class. We both stood there just staring at the door before Pansy turned to me with a neutral look on her face.

"Ready?" She asked me, reaching for the door handle and I nodded being sure that my expression was as emotionless as my eyes. We both took a deep breath as last minute nerves left us, and Pansy opened the door and walked in with me not far behind.

Everything seemed to stop when we both walked in the class. The teacher paused in his lecture while most of the student in the class openly stared at us as if we were celebrities. New student's was obviously a rare.

Pansy and I both ignored our future classmates and handed the man out schedules, without saying a word. The man blinked dumbly at us, before taking them both a quickly signing them. He nodded to us when he gave them back.

"You must be the new students we were supposed to get a week ago; Pansy Parkinson and Draco Malfoy, if I remembered correctly." He said in a rough voice.

"Yes." We said in unison as if planned. He seemed a bit intimidated at out blank face, but recovered quickly with an awkward cough in his hand.

"Right, well, my name it Mr. Chin, and I am your English teacher for the remainder of the year. Since this is your first day, why don't you introduce yourself to your classmates?" He asked, inclining his head to the eager students.

Pansy and I shared an amused look, before I spoke up, "My name is Draco Malfoy, and I lived in England until now. I am seventeen now, and I like boys, and only boys. Yes, this is my real hair, and no, I don't have contacts in my eyes. My favorite color is silver, and I'm running away from a mad man. It a pleasure to meet you all." I said casually with a small smirk. I could see the all of girls deflate at my declaration, while some guys seem to perk up at it, while other just seem to just stare dumbly at me.

I glanced back at Pansy with a playful look, as if to say 'beat that' and back up as she stepped forward.

"My name is Pansy Parkinson, and I am also seventeen this year. I lived in England until recently, and I am as straight as I look. And no, you can't touch my breast and yes, they are real. My favorite color is purple, and I hate yellow. I'm not being chased by a mad man as of yet, but I'm sure that will change in the future. Oh and I'm no virgin. It a _Pleasure _to meet you all." She purred, with a seductive look in her eyes that had both male _and_ female water in the mouth. If they weren't shooting me and Pansy lustful looks then they were staring open mouth at our bold intro.

She gave me a triumph wink, and I smirk at her in acknowledgement that she won this round, as I knew there would be many chances for me to win my own.

We both turned to our wide eyed teacher and gave him innocent looks, and blinked at him. "Were we to be sitting?" I asked sweetly, and he blinked a few times, dumbfounded before an ugly blush painted his cheeks.

"B-back row, by Mr. Cullen." He stuttered out, pointing dumbly at the pale teen at the back.

Pansy and I smiled sweetly at the man, before going to the back and seeing two empty seats by the Cullen kid-I did a double take, and could feel Pansy stiffening behind me.

_**Vampire**_

That one word rung strongly in my ears, as I started at the pale and suspiciously handsome teen in front of me. All of my senses told me there was a vampire in my presence. My magic sent warning signals to my brain, while my Veela magic sparked up in interest.

The teen stared at me with his brows furrowed, but his face was as expressionless as his golden eyes that seem to glow eerily in the classroom light. His face was disturbingly familiar, but I couldn't figure out _where _I had seen that face before. Before I got too lost in thought, I felt Pansy nudge me from behind, and I sat next to the Cullen teen right, while Pansy stiffly sat to his left.

_What the __**hell**__? _

_What is a vampire doing in Forks?_

I thought as I stared at the teacher who had begun lecturing once again. I absently got out a note book and started to write down everything he said, as my mind tried to figure out what a vampire was doing in forks high. I wouldn't have noticed it immediately if it weren't for the blood I could smell coming off of him in heavy waves.

_He must have just hunted._

I presumed, as I wrinkled my noise in disgust at the thought.

_Did he kill a muggle before he came to school? _

Then I stopped all my thought right there. It really wasn't my business, and who cared if he killed a muggle? I wasn't any damn Gryffindor, so why was I even putting this to thought? Who cared if a vampire lived in Forks? It really shouldn't come to much of surprise as they love there solitude and Fork was a pretty small town. I'm sure these vampires', as I know there will be more than one, are aware of the rules and will follow them accordingly unless they want the attention of the higher ups.

I glanced at Pansy the same time she did, and we shared a look. She was thinking along the same tines I was. She inclined her head over to the Cullen boy, and I shook my head. She nodded and returned her attention back to the board, and I followed her example.

_We were going to ignore the vampire's as long as possible._

The bell rung ten minutes later, and Pansy and I packed our stuff quickly before heading out, ignoring all who tried to talk to us.

"Why do you think he is here?" Pansy asked when we were a good distance away from the Cullen kid, but I had no doubt he could still here her. I didn't bother to tell her to drop the questions as I'm sure he wouldn't put two and two together so quickly.

I shrugged, "Solitude?" I purposed, and she frowned.

"I don't think so. There are many places in the world were a vamp-thing like that could go without making contact with humans." She said quietly, so those around us couldn't here.

I shrugged again, "Who cares? As long as they are no threat to us, we are better off ignoring them and not bringing attention to ourselves. It could cause all kind of problems that I hope to avoid." I said, and she agreed.

The subject wasn't brought up for the rest of the day, and I was glad for it. As it turns out, I was right about there being more than one vampire attending the school. And ignoring them would be harder than I thought as me and Pansy seems to have at least one of the Cullen's in all of our classes.

Second period, Government, had gone as normal as it could with a pixie face vampire staring us down with curious eyes the whole period.

We introduced ourselves after handing the teacher our schedules, before Pansy notice a girl at the back who was eyeing us both with great interest. The feeling of high alert returned when I was told to sit next to her and Pansy at my back. We ignored the girl as much as we could with her golden eyes peering at us with great interest as subtly as she (The vampire) could.

Third period, English, wasn't as smooth as the other two classes. It started out normal. I and Pansy gave our English teacher our schedules to sign, before he asked us to introduce ourselves to our new classmates. It wasn't really necessary as I'm sure most the class had already heard of us through the gossip mill, but we did it anyways.

The thing that made this period worst then the other two was that there was no way possible to ignore the vampire's presence in the class. I was in the middle of my introduction when the door swung open, and two tall figures walked in the classroom with a pass in each pale hand. The first had honey colored hair that curled gently at the ends, broad shoulders and a strong back. I couldn't see his face as it was turned away from me as he scolds the other male behind him with a smooth and calming voice.

"I told you we would be late if we went back to the car to grab your IPod. I'm sure you would have been just fine without it for another period." He says to the dark haired man (there is no way he is a teen) behind him. The dark haired man just grinned at him before shrugging and said, "Got to have my music. How do you think I survived all these years with Rosaline?" His voice took on a teasing note, and pushed playfully at the honey blond teen's shoulder, as his dark golden eyes shone with love at the mention of this Rosaline person.

They didn't see Pansy and I standing in front of the class. I had stopped talking when the door had opened, so they were unaware of our presence, which was why, a few short seconds later I had an arm full of a stone cold vampire body. It seems the dark haired man had pushed his companion a bit too hard as he stumbled right into me.

It was a good thing I was part Veela as no normal human would have been able to take that hit without a few questionable bruises on them. I winced as icy skin and a hard body met my own, at the same time something seemed to click in place in my head.

The contact was short lived. As soon as our bodies made contact it ended just as quickly as he seems to fling himself away from me and there was a moment when our eyes met; burning gold to startled silver.

A sharp inhale of breath and his eyes seem to dilate as they focused on me. I watched, awe stuck, as his golden eyes darken to an impossible instinct as intense hunger and blood lust flashed in them. On instinct, my wand was in my hand in an instant, a cutting hex on my lips, as he took a step closer. It was a good thing I decided to wear long-sleeved that day or I would have to explain the wooden rode suddenly appearing in my hand to the muggle. But, as I quickly found out, it was unneeded as the dark haired man was behind the blond teen in seconds and bowing his head to hide the inhuman hunger in those golden eyes.

"_Get a hold of yourself Jasper." _Was hissed between thin pink lips in a low tone many humans and wizards would find impossible to pick up, but it was easy for me.

I watched as the blond slender body stilled completely, before a mumbled excuse was heard and he bolted out of the classroom with the dark haired man not far behind.

I stood there for a moment in shock, before I snapped out of my stupor, and turned to Pansy who was staring at the door with wide eyes in a tense frame.

The class had gone deadly silent when Jasper, as I now know, had stumble into me. The silence was broken as excited murmurs filed the classroom. The teacher, Mr. Watson, got the class under control with a stern glare from him, which reminded me of my godfather Severus.

"Quiet, you all! This is not the cafeteria, and we still have much work to do." He turned to us and waved his hand at some empty seats, "Sorry that your introduction has been cut short Draco, but I need to start class now." He said, and I nodded at him.

Pansy and I took seats as far away from the front of the class as possible. I cast a silencing charm and delusion charms around us before I turned to her.

"What do you think that was all about?" I asked her with a purely curious voice, even thought I was more than a little irritated on the inside. I mean seriously, did the guy have to jump away from me like he did? I felt like a disgusting bug he realized he got too close to, and jumped back as not to keep contact with it any longer.

She stared over at the open door way, before turning serious eyes over to me, "I think they could be a possible threat." She said honestly.

I blinked, and opened my mouth to ask why, when dark golden eyes filled with blood lust flashed in my head, and instead said, "We will look them up after this period. The sooner we know of these Cullen's the better. If we find they are a threat to us in any way, we are leaving." I said in a firm tone that held no argument.

I admit, I am curious about the Cullen's and the reason why they choose Forks to live at, but I don't plan on endangering my son just to get a few questions answered.

Pansy gave me a curt nod of understanding, "I'm sure Narcissus have some strings she can pull to give us the information we need." She said with a smirk, and I grinned at her, "Well, of course. Mother will be more than happy to help. She loves digging up dirt on people, and if m facts are right, the Cullen's definitely have much dirt they are hiding." I said.

She nodded then looked at the clock with a small frown, "This class couldn't let out any faster, I swear. I am just _dying_ to know what the Cullen's are up to." She said dramatically with a huff.

I rolled my eyes, and took out my wand. I murmured a spell quietly under my breath that had the clock spinning, and the bell ringing in seconds. I smirked and put my wand away.

"Well, what do you know, it's time to go." I drawled to Pansy who was snickering in her hand. We both ignored the confused student and teacher as we headed for the school exit.

"Don't we have another class to attend?" Pansy asked me and I gave her a lazy smile, "Who the fuck cares? The real fun begins tomorrow, dear, and we have better things to do." I said as we walked briskly toward my parked silver car.

She snorted, "Yes, we get to spy on a muggle girl, oh joy!" She said sarcastically, though I could tell she was excited for tomorrow, so I didn't say anything and simply started up the car and pulled out of the school parking lot.

* * *

><p><strong>I stopped it here, simply because it would be easier to start the next part if I do. So...like?...hate? Tell me. <strong>

**Next part: **_Draco **finally **meets the famous Bella, Jacob has been rambling about, and well__...he isn't impressed. Narcissus go to great means to find out all she can about the Cullen's and __what she does find_**, **_might changer her mind in staying in Forks for to long. _


	10. Chapter 8 p2

**A/N: **I know, I know. It's been awhile, but here is an update for those who still care about this story.

**Parings:** Still the same, though I am thinking of just making this a Jasper/Draco. I will put a poll on my account.

**Warnings:** Mpreg, Slash.

* * *

><p><strong>Great Escape<strong>

_Chapter 8 part 2_

Draco was more than pleased by the information his mother managed to dig up about the Cullen's. There were seven of them in all, and probably more vampires in hiding. The Cullen was not related in anyway, but all seem to come together at some point. Narcissa even manage to get information from when they were human.

He shuffled through the papers and looked up at Pansy.

"What do you think?" He asked.

Pansy shrugged and sat down her own set of papers. "They don't seem to be much of a threat to us." She said honestly. The Cullen's seem to be here the same reason they were. The town was a small one, and no one would expect much from it, or give it a second glance. It was a perfect place for a vampire or wizard to live if they wanted to get away from something.

Draco sighed and sat down the small stack. He had looked through them thrice and saw no real threat either. The 'no real threat' part only coming from the fact they were vegetarian vampires. If it was the case that they feed off humans, then they would have been on an airplane to the next place Draco had picked out for backup.

"Yeah, I agree. I guess for now we just ignore them, and if they approach us form some kind of truce." He said simply and got up to stretch. Draco had been sitting in the same spot for over an hour now. He yawned widely after stretching and looked at the clock on the wall.

Ten minutes past eleven. Chastity was already asleep in his room and wasn't waking up anytime soon. Tomorrow was a school day which meant they had to get up early.

He turned to Pansy, "We should go to bed soon. It's already past eleven o'clock." He told her. Pansy glanced at the clock and nodded. She stood up also and followed him up the stairs.

Draco was about to enter his room when she stopped him with a call of his name. He looked back at her with a raised eyebrow.

Pansy smirked at her bestfriend, and excited look in her dark eyes. "Sleep tight Draco, tomorrow is an important day." She said with a wink before walking inside her room and closing the door behind her.

Draco rolled silver eyes at his friend and walked in his room also. Pansy could be really weird sometimes.

XxX

He was dreaming. He had to be. Why else was he somehow walking on water in towards a male he didn't even know? Again, his mate was shirtless and scars lined up his chest and arms. It hurt just seeing the evidence that someone had hurt his mate. It made no sense at all.

Like the last dream, he couldn't see the face as it was shadowed by the moon.

"How are you?" The voice was smooth with a western drawl. It sent hot shivers up Draco's slender body just listening to his mate speak for the first time. Oddly enough, he could have sworn he heard the voice before.

"What?" He asked, a bit dumbfounded and nervous. This would be the first time he communicated to his mate. His mother told him it was possible if the other wasn't a wizard, or if the bond was strong enough.

Already he had three clues on his mate.

One, he was obviously male. Two; he had scars running down his chest and arms. Three; He could possibly not be a wizard. It wasn't much but it was something. Sometimes it took years for a Veela to get three facts on their soul mate before they found them.

"How are you?" The question was repeated with a twinge of amusement in the smooth voice.

Draco gulped, "Alright, how about you?" Geez that sounded as awkward as he felt.

The man, because he definitely wasn't a boy, chuckled at that.

"Fine. I'm glad I could see you." He said in shifted, embarrassed.

Draco beamed, happy that his mate wanted to see him.

"Who are you?" He couldn't help but asking, even though he knew he wouldn't be told. Veela's had to fins their mate on their own, with no help from anyone.

The man shook his head, and Draco noticed that it stopped at his shoulder. He added that little detail the facts he already knew about the man.

"I cannot tell you that."

Draco pouted, unable to stop himself from feeling disappointed.

The man took a step closer, but then stopped himself with a sign.

"I'm sorry, but at least we have already met." He smiled at Draco's surprised look, showing straight white teeth.

"We have?" Draco asked, disbelieving. How could he have met his mate and not even know it? Didn't mother say that once he was in the presence of his other half, he would feel a strong pull to be near that person? It didn't make any sense.

The man nodded, "Yes, just recently."

Draco eyes widen. He opened his mouth to question his mate further when he felt a pull to his conscious and loud beeping nose filled his ears. The man and the setting around them began to disappear as he awoke.

Draco groaned and rolled over to look at the clock on his night stand. 7:00 a.m. shined back at him in bright green numbers.

He huffed.

Waking up at seven in the morning was starting to be a pain, and it was only the second day of starting school. Draco growled and cut off the alarm on his wand. Untangling himself from his sheets, he rolled out of bed.

"Umm!" Chastity greeted him with a toothless smile.

Draco grinned down at his son and picked him up. Cooing soft and rubbing the chubby tummy, Draco walked out of his room and to the kitchen for a bottle. Chastity was always hyper in the mornings and only seems to calm down when he had drunk his breakfast.

"Good morning, darling" Narcissa greet her son with a smile.

Draco grumbled a 'morning' and opens the refrigerator. He quickly snatched up a bottle, warmed it with a handy charm, ad feed it to his son. He was really getting the hand of this 'single parent' thing.

"Why are you up so early?" He asked his mother, curious. She usually woke up at eight, fixed breakfast and went on some errands.

She smiled over her steaming coffee, "I have business to attend to at eight. Got to get an early start if I'm going to be on time."

Draco nodded, not really caring. Chastity turned his head from the bottle, a clear sign that he was no longer hungry, so Draco removed it from his lips. Placing the four month old on his shoulder he began to burp him.

A thought suddenly struck him, "Are you going to be able to look after Chastity?" He asked. Draco wouldn't mind skipping out if she wasn't available. He was already getting bored of the muggle school, though the vampire's presence did interest him a bit.

Narcissa frowned, "No, I'm not going to be able. It may take a few hours and I don't want to bring Chastity with me. He will be too much of a distraction." Then he eyes lit up as an idea came to her, "Why not take him with you? I'm sure the principle wouldn't mind." She said.

"No." Was Draco's immediate response. He didn't even have to think about it.

Mother smile dropped, "Then what are you planning on doing?"

"I can stay here for the day. I'm sure Pansy wouldn't mind going to school alone or helping me take care of Chastity." He said a little too fast. Now that he has thought about it, he really didn't want to go back to muggle school.

She shook her head, her mouth pulling into a thin smile.

"You skipped fourth through seventh, yesterday. I had got called." She told him.

He shrugged, "I wanted to know why there was a vampire there, and left. I didn't want to stay any longer." He said casually and began making his way upstairs. He already knew he was going to have to go to school. Pansy won't be pleased to know that he tried to worm his way out of it, but he didn't care. Draco was beginning to see how pointless it was going to school just because he was he felt a bit threaten. The Veela was starting to get to him, and he didn't like it.

He was scared to meet his mate.

Draco had wanted to meet his mate the moment he came into his Veela nature. The want and longing had been driving him made, but now knowing that he was so close, it made him want to hide.

How would his mate take the news of Chastity?

He knew some mates rejected the Veela after finding out that they had a child with another. They would be called 'impure' and could be replaced if the mate wanted it.

He shuddered. Draco didn't want his mate to reject his baby. He loved Chastity and would be devastated if his mate didn't accept him.

Draco was so close. It was obvious his other half lived in Forks. The problem was finding out who exactly it was, and he had a sinking feeling that somehow it was one of the Cullen's.

The door to his room was open and he walked in to see Pansy sitting on his bed, already ready for the day. She smiled at him and he gave her a weak one back.

"Mother isn't going to be able to watch Chastity today. I think we should stay here until third period, and go to fourth." He told her. Since they already been to the first three periods he saw no reason to go to them today. He was sure the principle wouldn't mind.

Pansy nodded a frown on her face.

"What happened?" She asked.

Draco pulled Chastity in his lap as he sat down next to her. He gave the baby a toy to play with after magically changing his diaper. He was too lazy to do it manually right now.

He raised an eyebrow at her, "What do you mean?"

She waved her hand, "I can tell something is wrong, Draco. Most may not be able to see it, but I can. Something is seriously bothering you."

He blurted it out before he could think about it, "whatifmymatedon'tlikechastity?"

Pansy blinked. "What! And say it slower this time."

He took in a deep breath and let it out in a sign. Pulling Chastity closer to his body, He tried again.

"What if my mate doesn't want Chastity?" Draco bit his bottom lip.

Pansy gave him an 'are you serious look, which Draco shrugged helplessly at.

She signed, "Draco, of course your mate is going to accept Chastity. He wouldn't be your mate if he didn't. Plus, the boy is absolutely adorable! Who could possibly resist those big grey eyes?" She laughed pinching Chastity's cheeks. The baby boy leaned away from her and narrowed his big eyes and scrunched up his nose.

Draco grinned, "I think he is glaring at you." He tickled his son stomach, breaking the little 'glare' and Chastity giggled.

Pansy shook her head in amusement. For a moment there, Chastity looked exactly like Draco with his watered down Malfoy glare. She chuckled quietly to herself, happy. It seemed as he grew older and older, Chastity he was looking more like Draco then anything. She wouldn't be surprised if Chastity grew up to be a miniature version of the boy.

"What do you want to do until fourth period?" Draco asked her, laying Chastity on his unmade bed.

Pansy eyes lit up instantly, "Shopping!" She squealed.

Draco scoot back a bit, and raised an eyebrow. Pansy always got a bit weird when it came to shopping.

"Whatever for?" He asked.

She rolled her eyes, "Clothes, what else?"

Draco shook his head, "No, we got enough already. Anymore clothes and we will have to use the third bedroom as our closet." He teased.

She pouted, "Fine, then what do you think we should do?"

Draco shrugged, "Watch a movie?"

She smiled and got up, "Alright, see you in ten minutes?" She asked as she walked to the bedroom door. Draco nodded, "Yeah and you can even choose the movie. " He told her. She grinned and left the room.

Draco turned to Chastity, "You don't think she will choose a horror do you? I hate those." He told the baby. Chastity simple blinked at him, and continued to gnaw on his bear.

Draco signed. He though talking to your baby was supposed to make them smarter, or something. Too bad Chastity seemed like the rare quiet type.

XxX

Fourth period was the lunch one, apparently.

Pansy and Draco had been confused when they showed up at their classed only to be told by the teacher that they should have gone to A lunch and before coming to the classroom. Embarrassed, they wen t to the cafeteria. Compared to Hogwarts, Forts cafeteria was dull and boring. Sure there was mild chatter, but as soon as they arrived with Chastity on Draco's hip, all conversation stopped as most of the students turned to gawked at the baby.

Draco ignored them as well as Pansy and they sat down at an empty table together, having already eaten before they came.

Pansy glanced at the cafeteria food, and curled her lips upward.

"That's what we are supposed to eat?" She asked Draco pointing to a girl with plain brown hair and eye's tray. The girl looked from her tray then Pansy before shrugging casually and returning her attention to the door.

Draco blinked at the food hoping Chastity on his leg, "It doesn't look that bad." He told Pansy, glancing at the brunette girl. Draco stopped bouncing his son as he followed the girls gaze to the door, and watched as the Cullen's entered. He frowned at them, noticing that one of them was missing.

He inclined his head to the now sitting vampires, "One of them isn't there." He told Pansy.

She nodded turning around to get a better view, "Yeah, your right. I think it's the one with the blond hair. What was his name?"

"Jasper." Draco replied immediately.

Pansy turned to him with a raised eyebrow. He flushed a bit, "What?" He asked defensive.

She shook her head, smiling, "Nothing."

Draco scowled, "What is it, Pansy?" He snuggled Chastity close to him when he started to fuss. The sandy haired boy was getting sleepy, he knew. It's already past his napping time. If Draco is lucky, Chastity will sleep through the rest of the school day.

"Chill, will you? It just seemed you were a bit excited there, nothing to get worried over." She told him with a grin.

Draco scowl depended as he stopped chastity from eating a crumb he had picked up on the table. He turned in his seat so his back was to the table.

"It seems they don't even clean the tables. Ew." Pansy said, staring down at the table with bits of food on it.

Rolling his eyes, Draco played with his sons little hands, amazed how small there were even now. Chastity had grown a lot during this past four months, but the boy still was small for his age. Kim had told him that it was completely normal that Chastity was so skinny. Male pregnancy tended to end with the baby a bit below average wait, she has said.

"Um, excuse me." A girl said above them.

Pansy looked up, while Draco continued to play with Chastity, ignoring the muggle.

"What?" Pansy asked her cell phone in one hand. She had been playing a game on it for the past ten minutes.

The brunette girl that Pansy had pointed at, or rather her food, was standing near there table with a bland look. She had a rather plain face though she could be considered pretty. Plain limp brown hair fell at her shoulders with boyish clothes over her average body. She was the type that would blend easily in a crowd.

Pansy stared at her, wondering how anyone could be so dull.

"The others said that you two are also new student here." The brunette girl was saying pointing behind her at a table filled with teens. Two girls and two boys waved a bit shyly over at them. Pansy and Draco paid them no mind.

Pansy blinked, "Also? Your new here?" She asked, already putting the pieces together. Draco looked up from Chastity at that, and stared the girl down with cold silver eyes.

The dull girl notice the cold look directed at her and shifted nervously under it, wondering what she had did to piss off the blond beauty of a man. She was sure this was the first time she had met the boy, so couldn't have done anything.

"What's your name, muggle?" Draco heard himself saying and cursed. He hadn't meant to say the 'm' word.

The girl frowned at the word, wondering if it was some kind of weird slang and answered, "Bella Swan. I just moved her today and will be staying with my dad from now on." She told them.

Pansy shook her head, muttering 'idiot' under her breath. Who would be so stupid enough to reveal that much to strangers? For all the girl new, they could have wanted to kill her or something.

Bella frowned at the dark haired girl. She was about to open her mouth to tell the girl off when the blond cut her off.

"That's all nice and all, but we got to get going. My little brother here needs a diaper change." Draco said and stood up, picking his baby and school bag from the floor as he did so.

Pansy followed suit, and they walked together out of the cafeteria leaving Bella standing at their empty table, more than a few eyes trialed after them.

XxX

"Can you fucking believe that dull _thing_ was her? I swear if it weren't for the fact that the muggle was breathing, I would have thought I was talking to a wall. Not once did her expression change. How creepy is that?" Pansy ranted laughing cruelly.

"To think, someone as cute as Jacob likes something like that!" She continued to laugh as Draco changed Chastity's diaper in the nurse's room.

He pulled up Chastity's little jeans over his chubby legs, and shrugged. He was also disappointed to see that Jacob had a crush on suck a pathetic excuse of a girl. She was average in every form, and had a bland face. Draco could already tell she was the type of person to stick her nose were id doesn't belong. Seriously, who told her to come and greet them? So what if they were new student like her, it didn't give her permission to talk to them.

He scowled.

How could Jacob like a person like Bella Swan? Maybe it was simply because they had history together, or something. Whatever, it was Jacob business not his. Draco admit he had a crush on the Indian boy, with such a boyish and sweet personality, how could he not? But he had decided that he wasn't going to act on it. His main focus was finding his mate, not worrying about some little crush that will eventually go away.

Draco picked up Chastity, and notices his sons drooping eyes.

"Let's go home." He told Pansy, picking up the baby bag. Pansy and he had found their lockers before coming to the nurse office and dumping their school bags in them.

"We can't. Your mother said we had to stay the rest of the day since we left early yesterday." She said with a sign, and looked at her phone.

"I don't care what mother said. I am going home, we meet that dull muggle thing that goes by 'Bella Swan' so now we can leave and withdraw from the school. I can't believe we did all this just to meet a girl that a boy I have a crush on happens to like. How immature is that?" Draco was more than disappointed in himself. Saying it aloud made what they were doing sound all that more stupid.

He pulled Chastity close to him after wrapping his dozing son in a warm silky blanket. Draco didn't care anymore. They were going home _now._

Pansy bowed her head and pouted. When he said it like that, it did sound stupid and childish. She was still curious about the muggle school and the vampires going there, but Draco was right. She understood that Narcissa wanted them to go to school as a way to blend in more, but she didn't want to be there anymore then Draco did. They didn't hate muggles with a passion like the Dark lord in his loyal death eaters, but they still disliked them.

"Alright, but you will be the one to explain to your mother why we left, okay?" She said seriously. Narcissa could be really scary when she wanted to be.

Draco snorted and tilted his head towards the door, "Mind opening it for me? My hands are kind of full." He lifted Chastity up a bit to show her.

Pansy did and they were soon exiting Forks high for the second time, and likely the last.

After buckling down Chastity in his car seat in the back, Draco got in the passenger seat. Pansy refuses to let him drive anymore after the first day of school. He didn't blame her, he had almost wrecked twice already.

The drive home was silent as music played softly in the car. Draco watched the scenery with emotionless eyes. He suddenly had the urge to see Jacob. He felt like he owed the boy an apology, but quickly stumped down that thought. He didn't do anything wrong, so why would he want to apologies to the dark haired boy?

Yet, as he tucked Chastity to sleep for the afternoon, the feeling came back and he gave in.

Draco pulled out his phone and texted Jacob, lounging on is bed.

_Hey, what are you doing?_

The reply back was almost instant.

_At skool bored so bored…and a bit hungry. :D wat bout u?_

Draco smiled at the typically reply. Jacob could be so predictable sometimes.

_I'm at home with Chastity and Pansy. You want to come over later?_

He bit his lip at the text and pressed sent, feeling a bit nervous. Did it sound as intimate as he thought it did or was it just him? Draco turned on his back and looked up at the ceiling. His hair was loose for once, and he pulled it away from his eyes.

A light 'Bing' told him he got another text.

_Srry, but I already made plans with Bell. Maybe another time?_

Draco tried to ignore how disappointed he was at that and cut off his phone. He really shouldn't have gotten his hopes up. Of course Jacob wanted to hang out with the girl he liked rather than Draco. It wasn't a day Jacob hadn't told him how excited he was of the Swan girl's arrival.

Chastity made whined in his sleep and shifted in distress as if he felt his daddy feelings. Draco turned to his son and smiled. He got up from his bed to hover over his whimpering baby. He stroked the baby soft cheek and Chastity seems to settle instantly at the touch. His smile grew warmer. In an instant all the disappointment he had felt early ebbed away just by a gazing at the sweet thing that was his baby. Just knowing that he had carried his son and brought him into this world still amazed him, and he was very prideful of it.

He bends down to kiss Chastity cheek.

Unknown to Draco, a pair of golden eyes watched the whole exchange a safe distance from the house, longing darkling the unnatural orbs.

Jasper stared at the silver eyed beauty a while longer before quickly leaving. Carlisle had told him to be home before eight as very important guest were to arrive by then.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Reviews would be nice and very welcome. Also check out my other two stories! Just posted them today as well.  
><strong>

_-shamelessly advertising- _xD


End file.
